La sirvienta de Vegeta
by Coralle Simidt
Summary: Bulma se ve obligada a tomar medidas extremas pra conseguir dinero, y su trabajo consiste en acatar las normas de Vegeta en su mansión y trabajar para el a toda costa. / Este fic fue cancelado y permanece incompleto hasta nuevo aviso.
1. Medidas DesesperadasLa Sirvienta de Veg

Capitulo 1

"ding-dong" Sonó el timbre de la mansión.

-Yo abriré- Indicó una sirvienta de la mansión

En el umbral se vio la silueta de una doncella con muy buen cuerpo, que aparentaba, tan solo 17 años.

-Hola mi nombre es Bulma… Y he venido porque…-

-Sí, sí, sí, tú eres la nueva sirvienta de esta casa. Ven pasa- Dijo con apuro

-Si. Comienzo a trabajar hoy cierto?-

-Si, Inmediatamente- se emocionó –Aquí hay una lista de las cosas que hacemos…-

-Neka…- Dijo un azabache bajando las grandes y lujosas escaleras. Cuando las dos voltearon a verlo, este intencionalmente dejó caer el jugo de mora que estaba en su vaso, ensuciando la alfombra. –Límpialo- Sonrió demoniacamente.

-Será lo último.- susurró para sí misma

-Y… Quien es ella?-

-Ah. Hola, mi nombre es Bulma Bierf. Tú debes ser Vegeta. Yo soy tu sirvienta- Sonrió

-Oh!- suspiro fingiendo tristeza – Te vas Neka?-

-Si…. Ya no te soporto. Sabes que jovencita? Seguramente no dudaras mucho, casi semanal ha perdido a todas sus sirvientas. – terminó y se fue casi corriendo del lugar, algo emocionada por ya no tener que soportarlo más.

-Mmm… Que mala suerte… Neka ya se fue- Vio a Bulma leyendo una pequeña lista, se la arrebató y la rompió en mil pedazos. –Para ti serán otras reglas, y para empezar puedes barrer los pequeños trozos de papel- Rió suavemente y subió a su habitación.

-Desgraciado. Qué manera de tratar tiene, es un gruñón obstinado… aunque tiene buen cuerpo… no! Que estoy pensando!. Aahh… me dan ganas de decirle sus cuatro cosas- Sonó su celular.

-Hola?-

-_Hola hija!-_

-Padre!-

-_Como te va en tu nuevo empleo?-_

-Bien… Por ahora. Pero mi "Amo" es un obstinado-

-_Recuerda mantener la cordura y no salgas de quicio o te despedirán-_

_-_Sí. Eso intento-

-_Bueno amor. Te llamo luego-_

-Si papá. Adiós-

Colgó y subió con sus maletas a buscar al chico que le daba órdenes.

En la segunda habitación la puerta se encontraba abierta, así que la peli azul decidió asomarse. Lo vio tranquilo escuchando música.

Tocó suevamente la puerta abierta y este al sentir su presencia se quitó rápidamente los audífonos y la observó. –Que quieres?-

-Cálmate Bulma… No le grites Quería saber en qué habitación dormiré yo-

-Pues en mi misma habitación-

La chica se asombró –Pe-pero… Necesito privacidad- Reclamó temblorosa e intentando contener el enojo.

-Jajaja! Es una broma. Tu habitación es la que está al final del pasillo. Luego de dejar tus cosas y acomodarlas, te colocas el traje y vienes a mi habitación que te daré algunas instrucciones.-

Bulma solo hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Parece que esto será divertido- pensó el azabache

… La chica acomodó un poco. En su cama puso unos cojines coloridos, guardo su ropa en el armario, arriba de su mesita estaba la foto de su familia y ella, y otro retrato en donde aparecía su amiga Milk y ella.

Ya que se habían graduado de bachillerato no tendrían tantas oportunidades de estar juntas, pero tal vez idee alguna salida de compras con ella, aunque debido al duro y fastidioso trabajo que consiguió, duda que le den permiso.

Al terminar de desempacar divisó el vestido de sirvienta colgado en la pared del cuarto, que vegeta le había dicho que se colocara.

…

-Bien, ya que estas aquí te daré unos adelantos…- Comenzó dando sus instrucciones – Me despertaras todas las mañanas para ir a la universidad, Me prepararás el desayuno, prepararás el almuerzo, jugaras conmigo, me ayudaras con las tareas, y, antes de dormir, te despedirás de mi dándome un beso de buenas noches.-

A Bulma, esas palabras le supieron amargas, le costó un poco digerir, pero debía hacer bien su trabajo.

-Y cualquier otra de mis peticiones. De acuerdo?-

-s-si… Lo que usted diga-

-Bien- Sonrió –Ahora… que te parece si hoy hacemos una fiesta para celebrar tu llegada? No suelo hacerlo, pero ahora si me da la gana.- miro el reloj – Son la 1pm, llama a esta lista de personas, y dile que hoy habrá una fiesta aquí a las 4 de la tarde- indicó

… Luego de que la peli azul terminó de hacer todas esas llamadas, le avisó a Vegeta, y este le dijo

-Es hora de jugar-

-Jugar?- intentó parecer calmada

-Sí. Juguemos a las escondidas. Yo contaré, tú te escondes.-

-d-de acuerdo, lo in-tentaré-

El azabache comenzó a contar -1…2…3…-

Bulma dio pasos rápidos y largos mientras pasaba por el corredor de la casa, escogió una puerta al azar, y ahí entró.

La luz de ese sitio estaba apagada y solo se podía ver porque por la ventana entraban los rayos del día. Vio muchas cosas viejas y desgastadas, la mayoría estaba llena de telaraña y polvo. Será que nadie limpia esta habitación?

Se acercó a una mesa donde divisó un porta retrato con una linda fotografía: en ella aparecía Vegeta con su padre y su madre. Debajo de esto había otras fotografías, en las que solo aparecía el chico jugando o haciendo cualquier tipo de actividad.

-Tal vez se sienta solo. Por eso hace lo que hace, quiere llamar su atención- Seguidamente se escuchó el estruendo de la puerta abrirse. La chica pegó un brinco de susto y el portarretrato cayó al suelo destruyéndose el vidrio.

Enseguida Vegeta se dio cuenta del estruendo y vio esa silueta que apenas se notaba, gracias a la oscuridad. Se acercó a donde ella estaba y dijo sereno "te encontré" Sonrió un poco y caminó hacia donde estaba ella.

Bulma comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás y el azabache caminaba hacia Bierf, pero pisó el portarretrato y tropezó cayendo encima de ella.

Quedó totalmente paralizada al sentir la respiración de él. Vegeta la miró y comenzó quitándole los mechones azules de su rostro, para ver sus enormes y hermosos ojos. Acercó sus labios…


	2. La Novia de Vegeta

Capitulo 2

Vegeta se acercó a sus labios y después de darle un leve rose, se separó levantándose y estirándole la mano a la joven para que esta se levantara.

-No soy tan mala persona. Como crees que le iré a robar un beso a una chica? A demás, somos Amo y Sirvienta, así que no te enamores de mi.- Le guiñó un ojo y ella se levantó con el semblante un poco enojada y con mejillas coloradas.

-Quien se enamoraría de ti? Imbécil!-

Salieron de la habitación y Vegeta le indicó – Iremos a la cocina y me prepararás un postre. Tengo mucha hambre-

-Pero si tienes hambre, algo un poco mas nutritivo te vendría bien, como un arroz o palitos de…-

-No discutas, te he dicho que quiero un postre. O acatas las normas o las acatas- Retó.

Bulma se quedó callada y respirando profundo tragó fuertemente. –Está bien-

En eso sonó el timbre. "DING DONG- DING DONG!"

-Abre la puerta… Bulma- dijo y se fue detrás de ella

-Si-

Al abrir esa gigantesca puerta apareció una rubia de ojos verdes, que al ver a Vegeta gritó

-Mi principee!-

-Hola Amor!-

-Amor! Que acaso…?- Pensaba la peli azul

-Soy la primera en llegar no?-

-Sí. Y la primera en mi corazón-

-Aww! Qué lindo eres!- Lo besó –Y ella… quien es esta?-

-Esta?- se enojaba en la mente

-Ella es mi sirvienta. Puede hacer todo lo que tú quieras-

-Disculpe, pero solo estoy aquí para seguir ordenes de usted, Vegeta-

-Pues te ordeno que también sigas ordenes de Katie-

-Como usted ordene. Con su permiso, Iré a preparar el postre que pidió-

-Que sean dos por favor- Término de decir

-Cállate!.. Quiero que me beses!- Dijo la chica tomándolo del rostro y uniéndolo apasionadamente con el suyo.

-Que modales tan asquerosos los de estas personas. Pero debo aguantar, es el único empleo que me generará suficiente dinero para mi familia. Mi padre ya no puede buscar empleo porque se jubiló al igual que mi madre. Debo tomar riendas del asunto y ponerme a trabajar duro. -murmuraba para darse ánimos.

Tardó media hora en la cocina haciendo todo el esfuerzo para que los pasteles le salieran bien. Y pues con muchísimo persistencia lo logró.

-Espero que le gusten a Veget… digo, al señorito Vegeta y a Katie-

Caminó con la bandeja de plata hasta la sala en donde ellos se encontraban y solo observó la escena de estos jóvenes:

La chica no tenía camisa, y Vegeta estaba arriba de ella pero lo único es, que él tenía la camisa desabrochada.

-Parece que llegué a tiempo- pensó Bierf – "Coof coof"- Tosió fingidamente y ellos se levantaron y acomodaron su vestimenta.

-Que delicioso se ve! – Exclamó la chica y tomó un plato.

-Espero que sea de su agrado- dijo Bulma con respeto

-Inténtalo, será divertido….- Le susurro Vegeta a su novia

La chica se levantó con el plato en la mano y acto seguido embarró el postre en el vestido de sirvienta que tenía puesto, y parte de la torta cayó al piso.

-Límpialo- Sonrió emocionada dando pequeños saltitos aplaudiendo y se fue a sentar en el mueble en donde Vegeta le dio una cucharada de su postre.

Los dos se la quedaron viendo a ver que hacía. Bulma, con algunas gotas de lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar los utensilios para recoger el desastre.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, se desparramó a llorar en el piso. A parte de que desperdiciaron un pastel que tanto le costó hacer y que ensucian a propósito para verla sufrir, Les parece divertido. eh?...

Cuando ella era pequeña no comprendía por qué su mamá se sentía mal cuando no se comía los alimentos, pues era porque, lo había hecho con mucho cariño y esfuerzo, y desperdiciarlo, no es un muy buen acto.

-Quiero volver a mi casa…- Lloraba

Al poco rato se secó las lágrimas y aparentó ser fuerte. Se dirigió al salón, limpió el dulce del piso y preguntó.

-Me permite bañarme y cambiarme?-

-Sí. Vete- ordenó el azabache

-Sí. Así tendremos un rato a solas tu y yo!- sedujo la catira

Bulma subió con pasos débiles, se duchó y se vistió normal, ya que su uniforme estaba manchado. Lo tomó y bajó para aprovechar y lavarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta, había un estruendo gigante en la casa, era la música, ya había comenzado la fiesta y el salón estaba lleno de jóvenes bailando, bebiendo, besando, entre otras cosas…


	3. Fiesta

Capitulo 3

Bulma intentaba esquivar a toda esa gente bailando pero era un poco más baja… y eran muchísimos invitados. Alguien sin querer la empujó y ella cayó sentada al piso.

-Auch… - Se quejaba – Ten cuidado!- Dijo

Aquella persona no le hizo caso y siguió sus movimientos. De repente llegó un pelinegro, con una… Cicatriz?... si, una cicatriz en la mejilla.

-Hola. Permíteme ayudarte-

-Gracias- se levantó y caminó hacia un lugar, menos lleno de gente, seguida por el joven.

-Mi nombre es Yamcha- Se presentó este

-Me llamo Bulma Bierf. Es un placer- Extendió su mano para hacer un saludo pero él la tomó y le dio un beso en la muñeca

-El privilegio de conocerte es suerte-

Bulma se sonrojó y miró hacia un costado donde un grupo de chicos, en donde se encontraba Vegeta hablaban. Vegeta había visto la escena, y muy serio decidió voltear bruscamente.

-Ojalá fueras como Yamcha. Eres lindo, chico, pero detesto tu forma de ser-

-Te invito a tomar algo de la mesa. Me acompañas?-

-G-gracias. Si.-

-Vamos-

Después de que Bulma dejó su vestido encima de la lavadora se encaminó a la mesa de pasa palos.

-Que delicioso se ve todo esto!- Exclamó la peli azul

-Si. Te apetece?- Preguntó Yamcha

-Claro!- Sonrió deleitada por sus ojos

Cuando intentó tomar una dona, bien decorada con chocolate y are quipe, Vegeta se le acercó agarrando su mano.

-Ven a bailar conmigo- Le dijo

-Qué?.. Espera…- No pudo resistirse, ya que fue llevada inmediatamente.

-Solo disfruta…- Sedujo

Ella quedó petrificada al oír esas palabras y solo se dejó llevar. Sonaba una canción lenta.

Mientras bailaban…

-Perdón por tratarte mal- Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Bulma no contestó

-Me porto como un tonto, lo sé…-

-Verdad!- Contestó sarcástica

-Tal vez- Siguió el juego – No dejes de trabajar para mí. Te necesito- La miró sonriendo

-Pues yo no!- Pensó – Pero no me gusta que me traten mal.-

-Es la ley de la vida. Acostúmbrate-

Tragó fuerte un poco enojada – Pues si me arto… Renunciaré-

-Y a donde te piensas ir? Sabes que aquí tienes un buen salario y ganas lo suficiente-

Lo peor era que el chico tenía razón.

-A demás, eres mi sirvienta, y desde pequeño me han enseñado que con Plebeyos no es necesario tener buen trato. –

-Pero sueles ser muy odioso-

-Es porque me divierte verte enojada-

Bulma solo miró hacia el piso con disgusto

Vegeta bajó un poco más la mano de la espalda de ella, la cual se exaltó por el irrespeto a una chica. Se apartó de él y dijo

-Creo que eso es todo-

-No quieres seguir bailando?- Preguntó el azabache intentando halarla de la mano. Pero ella se zafó y subió a su habitación.

…

Revisó su celular y encontró un mensaje que decía:

_Hola Amiga! Quería saber cómo te iba. Después de que salimos de clases hace dos meses, no te he visto mas, deberíamos salir un día de estos. Responde._

_Milk_

Si. Bulma, de solo 17 años acaba de graduarse, y ni siquiera ha podido entrar a la universidad, ya que su deber es trabajar para mantener a su familia.

Contestó en su celular:

_Hola Milk! Me va, bien… ;) Me encantaría salir este fin de semana. Le pediré permiso a mi Amo, a ver si me permite salir. Cuídate!_

_Bulma_

En seguida la peli azul escuchó pequeños quejidos de chicas y mucha algarabía en la planta de abajo.

Bajó rápido en seguida y pudo observar a Vegeta peleando con un chico. El castaño golpeó la cara de Vegeta con mucha rabia y este le devolvió el golpe en el estomago, causando que de su boca saliera sangre.

Cuando el otro levantó el puño Bulma se puso arriba de Vegeta mirando al atacante para obstruir el paso.

-Paren Ya!- Gritó Bierf

-Quítate Bulma, no te metas!-dijo Vegeta moribundo

-Por favor, dejen de pelear.-

-Apártate Niñita. O no seré responsable de tus daños ocasionados-

-Déjalos Raditz- dijo uno de sus amigos y lo apartó –No vale la pena-

-LA FIESTA TERMINÓ- Dijo Bulma casi a gritos para que todos la escucharan.

Se oyeron algunos quejidos pero todo el mundo comenzó a evacuar el lugar.

-Adiós amor!- Dijo alegre Katie y se fue

-No puede ser. Ni siquiera se preocupó por mí.- Pensaba refiriéndose a su novia

Bulma se fue a la cocina

-Y ahora me dejan solo…- Intentó levantarse, pero no tenía mucha fuerza. Se tocó la nariz y vio su mano llena de sangre. Cuando se dio cuenta, Bulma había llegado con un pañuelo. Le limpió la cara, los otros golpes, y le puso una venda en la cara, ya que se había raspado con el filo de la mesa de vidrio que se encontraba ahí.

Vegeta quedó asombrado por la acción de la chica y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco.

-Qué estás haciendo?-

-Quédate quieto- Calmó Bulma

-Auch!- Se quejó

-Ya está. Ahora ve a cambiarte y te acuestas a dormir-

-Acaso eres mi madre?- Refunfuñó

-No-

Vegeta esperaba otra respuesta, pero se dio cuenta que su sirvienta tenía razón, ya era algo tarde y era mejor descansar debido a la paliza que le habían dado. Subió enojado.

-Que rabia me da que a Katie ni siquiera le importara mi estado- Se quitó la ropa y solo se puso un pantalón largo de algodón, muy cómodo - Soy su novio, se supone que debe mostrar interés. Y ese maldito de Raditz… Yo debía ganar la pelea!-

Se acostó en su gran cama y al poco rato llegó Bulma

-Hola… Como te sientes?-

-A ti que te importa?- Contestó de mala gana

-Mira! A mí no me hables así…- Comenzó regañando

El chico la miró algo fulmínate y ella se quedó callada.

-Por qué estas tan enojado? Porque no ganaste la pelea?-

-Puede ser-

-Pero si nadie la gano!-

-Jum!- Se volteó en la cama

Bulma se sentó en el borde del colchón.

-Y si…. No es eso?-

No recibió respuesta

-Bueno, total… No te molestaré mas- Se levantó, tomó la cara del chico y la volteó hacia ella plantándole un beso en la frente.

Vegeta se sonrojó completamente

-Espero que para mañana te sientas mejor. Descansa- Salió del cuarto, pero no sin antes haber apagado la luz.

El azabache no podía evitar estar ardiendo, su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-Pero… Que me pasa!- Se tapó con la cobija - Y si no es ella quien se enamore de mi… sino yo?... Bah tonterías. Es mi tonta sirvienta, así que entre nosotros no puede haber nada!-


	4. Nueva amigaCompañera de trabajo

Capitulo 4

Era la primera mañana en la que Bulma despertaba en esa mansión. Durmió muy bien, la cama era muy cómoda, el cuarto tenía buen ambiente y… Oh! Valla! Eran las 6 y media am, hora de levantar a Vegeta.

Se colocó el uniforme de sirvienta y prendió camino hacia la habitación de su amo.

El cuarto estaba frio y provocativo. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y el cuarto se encontraba en penumbra.

-Vegeta…- decía en susurros pero el chico ni se movió – Vegeta…- Se le acercó a la cama. El chico no hizo nada excepto…

-mmm…- un sonido de fastidio

La peli azul decidió abrir las ventanas de la colosal ventana y apagar el aire acondicionado, muy lujoso por cierto.

-Es hora de levantarse! El sol ya salió y debes ir a la universidad!- Gruñía un poco obstinada

Al ver que el peli negro no le hacía caso decidió desarroparlo de un jalón y… su sonrojo fue grande al ver el bien formado cuerpo de él ya que no poseía camisa q lo cubriera.

-!- Se escuchó un grito en toda la mansión

-Qué pasa? No era para que me levantaras así!- se exaltó en la cama y cuando se dio cuenta la pli azul estaba en una esquina del cuarto cubriéndose la cara muy roja. –Cálmate. Ya voy a vestirme, se que te deleito-

Esas palabras hicieron que Bulma se enfureciera, definitivamente el era un egocéntrico odioso… definitivamente no había forma de describir su forma de ser, era algo, infantil.

Ella salió y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Ahí se encontró a la chica de limpieza general, se le calculan, unos 19 años cuanto mucho. Su cabello era rubio y corto, y sus ojos color azul aperlados. Se le acercó a hablar, ya se la había encontrado una vez, pero se la pasaba limpiando la gigantesca casa y no era de muchas palabras.

-Hola…- Dijo Bulma con un semblante tranquilo y agradable.

-Hola- Respondió

-Cuál es tu nombre?-

-18-

-Pero que nombre más extraño… seguramente su madre estaba drogada cuando lo escogió Yo me llamo Bulma Brief-

No hubo cualquier otra respuesta. La sirvienta personal de Vegeta comenzó a realizar el desayuno, mientras veía a 18 acomodar algunas latas y lavar los platos.

-Y cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?- preguntó nuestra protagonista

-hace cuatro días-

-Qué bien! Y como te va?-

-No muy bien. El joven es demasiado desordenado –

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- rió un poco y la rubia solo le sonrió

-Y por qué trabajas aquí?-

-Porque necesito dinero y aquí pagan bien. No tengo familia, solo mi hermano gemelo que no le gusta trabajar ni ir a estudiar, así que selo se echa a ver la TV-

-hhmm… Ya veo. Tienes novio?-

-De hecho sí. Su nombre es Krilin-

-Wow! Qué bien!-

-Y tú?-

-No… Yo no tengo novio aún- sonrió

Cuando el desayuno estuvo completo llamó a Vegeta para que todos se sentaran a comer.

-Mmm… Huele muy bien! Espero que no hayas intentado envenenarme-

-Rayos! No pensé en ese maravilloso plan No te preocupes- Suspiró

-Wow!- Exclamó 18 al probar la comida

-Esta increíblemente deliciosa!- Siguió Vegeta

-Gracias- Dijo y comenzó a comer.

-Buenos días 18!- La miró con cierto ego, como si fuese alguien muy importante para ellas dos, y lamentablemente lo es.

-Buenos días señor Vegeta-

-Jm!- se acomodó en el asiento –Bulma…-

-Si?-

-Hoy saldré tarde de la universidad. Por favor llévame el almuerzo-

-Por favor? Increíble, debe tener fiebre o algo… normalmente me trata con desprecio De acuerdo.-

…

Al terminar el desayuno Vegeta iba a entrar a la limo que lo transportaría a su destino y las dos chicas estaban paradas en el umbral de la puerta.

-Adiós- Decía 18 sin ánimos

-Que le vaya bien en su primer día de clases!- Gritaba Bulma muy emocionada con la mano bien en alto.

El carro arrancó y 18 preguntó

-Por qué tan alegre?-

-Por qué tu tan seria?-

-Yo pregunté primero-

-jajaja de acuerdo. Vele el lado bueno 18! Estaremos casi 4 horas sin el aquí. No te parece fantástico?-

-Tal vez…- Dijo y entró

-Que te sucede?-

-No es nada- se sentó en el sofá y bajó la cabeza-

-Pretendes engañarme?- No recibió respuesta – Dime! Confía en mí, tal vez seamos buenas amigas.-

18 levantó la cabeza

-Por favor- Sonrió – Veré si puedo ser de ayuda-

-Está bien.- suspiró- Yo hablé con el Amo Vegeta y le pregunté que si podía salir este fin de semana para ver a mi novio, ya que llevaba casi 6 días sin verlo. Y pues el rechazó mi petición, pregunté por qué, y el dijo que no le daba la gana- le brotaron lagrimas

-Que malo es… Por qué no te le enfrentas?-

-Por qué no te le enfrentas tú? Vi perfectamente todo lo que te ha hecho, desperdició el pastel que le preparaste, te trata como una escoria, bueno, nos trata así a las dos.-

-Tienes toda la razón, tal vez tendremos una charla con él a cerca de todas nuestras quejas-

-Estoy de acuerdo…-

-Bueno ven, que tal si vemos una película?- Preguntó la peli azul

-Debo ponerme a acomodar toda la casa- Suspiró 18

-Entonces, como por ahora no tengo nada que hacer… Qué tal si ponemos música y te ayudo?-

-D-de verdad?- sus ojos se iluminaron –Harías eso?-

-Claro. Con música no hay presión, y sin Vegeta el gruñón, mejor-

-Gracias!-

-Aunque… Te ayudaré unas dos horas y media, porque luego tengo que hacer el almuerzo, para llevárselo-

-No te preocupes. Eso es suficiente-


	5. Universidad

Capitulo 5

Cuando Bulma terminó de preparar el Almuerzo se despidió de 18 y se encaminó a la universidad de Vegeta, no sin antes haber agarrado un papel, que al parecer el tonto de Vegeta le había dejado en la mesa con el nombre de su instituto. Valla idiota, se supone que era con la dirección

-Tendré que pedir indicaciones- Pensó ella

Salió de la vivienda y caminó por las calles. Comenzó mirando a todas las personas hasta encontrar alguna confiable a quien preguntar.

-Hola señora. Disculpe, podría decirme donde se encuentra la universidad de Knonji?-

-Oh! Bueno, sigue recto por esa calle, en el tercer cruce que te encuentras del lado izquierdo te encaminas por ahí. Luego busca una tienda que se llama D'luces y la bordeas por la calle derecha, sigues completamente recto y te encontrarás a la universidad de frente.-

-aaahh….- balbuceaba un poco desorientada – Lo intentaré, la verdad, nunca he ido a ese lugar.-

-Tal vez sea porque es un lugar un poco apartado de la ciudad. Es la escuela más prestigiosa de aquí-

-Bueno, muchas gracias por su ayuda-

-Niña!- La llamó

-Si?-

-Préstame ese papel, aquí tengo un bolígrafo y te escribiré la dirección, no vaya a ser que te pierdas.-

-Oh! Muchísimas gracias…-

… La peli azul se encontraba frente a una colosal universidad, obviamente llena de chicos y chicas adinerados y, a algunos, se les notaba cierto ego al hablar con los demás. Caminó hacia la puerta principal, pero mientras eso ocurría, todos los alumnos que estaban ahí en el patio delantero la miraban de tal manera que incomodaba. Ella vestía una franela de tiros color verde manzana, unos short blancos un poco desgastados y unas simples sandalias color mostaza.

-Mira a esa chica! No tiene sentido de la moda-

-Pero que buen cuerpo tiene! Lástima que sea una pobretona desalineada-

Se escuchaban murmullos. Bulma no les hizo caso y entró tranquilamente mirando hacia todos los lados para encontrara a su amo.

-Como lo encontraré en este lugar tan grande?-

Vio a un profesor y le preguntó por un estudiante llamado Vegeta.

-Oh si! Le acabo de dar clases a un grupo en el cual un chico tenía ese peculiar nombre. Su salón de clases se encuentra en el segundo piso y es el numero 48- Sonrió amable

-Gracias-

Subió las escaleras y comenzó a buscar tal número instalado en alguna puerta.

-32… Debe ser más adelante… 38… 45…48! – Se escuchaba mucha bulla dentro, quizás no había algún profesor ahí.

Bulma abrió la puerta poco a poco y pudo notar a un número de alumnos desordenando el salón. Algunos chicos arriba de los asientos lanzando bolas de papel, otros rayando la pizarra escribiendo palabras groseras, las chicas maquillándose o peleando con algún chico, u otras besándose con ellos. Brief buscó al pelinegro con la mirada, pero no lo vio por ningún lugar, un poco frustrada y aterrada se dio la media vuelta para salir del salón, pero alguien la agarró y le cerró la puerta.

-Hola preciosa- Dijo una voz seductora

-Ho-hola- Respondió con voz quebrada

El desorden y la bulla acabó por un momento para prestar atención a la individua que entró.

-Que te trae por aquí? No eres de nuestra clase, verdad?-

-ahh… yo, no…-

-Y?-

-Estoy buscando a Vegeta-

-Y tu quien eres? Su novia?-

-No!- Interrumpió una rubia – La novia de Vegeta soy yo- Dijo con un poco de enojo

-Tu cállate Katie!- Replicó el otro chico

La joven gruñó un poco y se retiró hacia su puesto algo molesta

-Y tu linda- Se refería a Bulma – Por qué vistes así? No es algo…- Se acercó a ella mientras la acorralaba con los brazos descargados en la pared – Atrevido? O eres pobre-

Todos en el salón soltaron una leve carcajada en forma de burla, excepto uno.

-Oye Raditz! Deja a la chica en paz- Dijo un joven bajo y sin cabello, algo extraño.

-Tu cállate! Y no te metas. Esta hermosura es toda mía- Sonrió y se acercó para besarla, pero fue interrumpido por una cachetada que le dio ella.

-Déjame imbécil!- Fue a salir de ahí cuando el chico la halo del brazo.

-Tú no te irás!- Sonrió pervertido

-No le hagas nada!- Volvió a decir aquel chico

-Cierra la boca o te conectaré mi puño!- Gritó amenazador y el otro tragó fuerte y se sentó

-Le llega a hacer algo indebido y sí me meteré- pensó el pequeño

-En que estábamos?- Preguntó Raditz

-En que ya me iba-

-Pero por qué tan temprano? Apenas comienza la fiesta-

-No! Tu fiesta terminó- Dijo Vegeta, quien apoyado en la pared, había entrado sigilosamente.

-Ah! Vegeta- Se exaltó el azabache

-Señor Vegeta!- Dijo Bulma

-Cállate Bulma!- La tomó de la mano mientras no apartaba una mirada amenazadora de Raditz – Vamos a fuera- Al salir del aula… - Dame eso- Le quitó la bolsa con comida – Gracias por traerla. Ahora vete, te acompañaré a la salida. Este lugar es peligroso para una chica de tu estatus.

Ella solo asintió y un poco desorientada, por la manera en que la han tratado este día, se encaminó nuevamente a su casa.

-Que pasa con Vegeta?- Fue su pensamiento muy extrañado


	6. La visita de los amigos de Vegeta

**De verdad muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y su paciencia. Perdonen la espera, pero mi PC tiene problemas u_u Espero que les agrade este capi, aunque no sea muy largo, me cuesta mucho sentarme a escribir tranquilamente pese a que tengo muchísima tarea. No los rodeo mas y disfrútenlo ;) (Me enfrascaré en algún momento a alargar algunos que otros capítulos)**

Capitulo 6

A Bulma no le costó tanto llegar a la casa, en donde encontró a 18 dormida en la sala, se notaba muy exhausta, la casa estaba reluciente, pero luego eso acabaría cuando llegue Vegeta, no puede ser más desordenado porque no le da tiempo, pero de ser así esa casa se derrumbaría.

-Pobre 18- Pensó la peli azul y la despertó con mucho cuidado y le dijo – Ve a acostarte en tu cuarto tranquila, has hecho un muy buen trabajo- Sonrió

-G-gracias. Espero que el señor Vegeta piense lo mismo- Medio moribunda se fue a su cuarto, se cambió y se acostó a dormir un rato.

Bulma terminó de acomodar un poco y se instaló a ver la televisión

…

Mientras tanto en la universidad:

-Y le vuelves a poner un dedo encima a Bulma y me las vas a pagar muy caro maldito- Dijo el azabache tomando a Raditz del cuello de la camisa mientras lo golpeaba contra la pared.

-S-si…- Respondió asustado y Vegeta lo soltó

-Si! Toma tu merecido Raditz!- Dijo el pequeño sin cabello

Raditz lo miró por encima de su hombro y este se quedó callado y se sentó

-Krilin, deja de meterte en problemas- Le dijo Vegeta

-Oigan! Al parecer no vino el profesor que nos dará clase a esta hora- Dijo un chico que había entrado, su cabello estaba alborotado y negro, del mismo color de sus ojos.

En el aula hubo una pequeña celebración, es decir, todos continuaron con el desastre.

-Raditz! Que haces en nuestro salón?- Le dijo él a su hermano

-Vine para acá a desordenar un poco… Mi salón es totalmente aburrido-

-Pues más vale que te vayas ahora mismo-Dijo Vegeta sin siquiera mirarlo pero exageradamente limpiaba una daga. (De donde la saco? No pregunten)

Al azabache le corrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza e inmediatamente se retiró del salón en donde había causado tanto alboroto.

-Tanto así le importa esa muchacha?- Pensó Krilin

-Perdona a mi hermano tan tonto- Dijo el de cabello alborotado mientras se acercaba a nuestro protagonista

-No te preocupes Gokú- Comenzó explicando Krilin quien se les acercó luego –Vegeta le dio su merecido. Por cierto… Que tanto te preocupas por la chica esa?-

-No es nada- Guardó la daga (en no sé dónde) –Es solo mi sirvienta-

-Ahh… Tienes sirvienta! Genial!- Celebró Gokú

-Sí, tengo dos.- Sonrió pervertido – Les gustaría ir luego de clases a mi casa?-

Los chicos se miraron y asintieron.

…

Terminaron sus "deberes" en la escuela y los tres amigos caminaban por las calles en dirección a la casa de Vegeta.

-Espero que tus sirvientas hayan preparado comida. Porque tengo muchísima hambre- Se sobaba el estomago

-Ah Goku! Tu siempre estas comiendo. Suerte que la profesora de matemáticas no te cachó comiendo tres panes con chocolate y tomates… ¡¿Qué ser razonable comería eso?- Espetó Krilin aun sorprendido de la ocurrencia de su amigo

Vegeta suspiró –Si, seguramente Bulma hizo comida-

-Y que tal le queda la comida? No envenena?- Burló Goku y el otro pelinegro rió un poco.

-Lo mismo pensaba yo. Pero no se preocupen, es en verdad deliciosa…-

-Quien? Tu sirvienta?- Preguntó riendo Gokú

-NO IDIOTA!- Se enfureció y sonrojó – Ella…-

-"Ella" que?- Lo miró de reojos Krilin

-Es decir que no está buena la chica?... uufff, que lastima!-

-Si… Pues, NO! Es decir...- tartamudeaba Vegeta – Me están confundiendo! Solo caminen que yo también tengo hambre!- Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con pasos firmes y más rápidos.

…

Al cabo de minutos llegaron a la casa y el dueño abrió la puerta con su llave.

-Bienvenido- Lo atendió Bulma de inmediato haciendo una reverencia

-Oh! Hola Bulma- Saludó dejando entrar a sus invitados – Por favor sirve la comida inmediatamente, venimos con hambre.-

La peli azul observó el reloj que marcaba las 3:17pm con exactitud y preguntó – Desean comer las sobras del almuerzo o la merienda de la tarde?-

-A mí las dos cosas!- Dijo el de cabellos alborotados muy alegre y Bulma se sorprendió debido a la respuesta de él.

-Yo prefiero merendar. Por favor- Le sonrió Krilin

-Yo igual- Dijo tirando su mochila en el mueble y quitándose la chaqueta de cuero negro que cargaba. –Luego sube esto a mi habitación-

-Como ordenes- Dijo y se fue a servirles unos pasteles de manzana y galletas que había preparado. Se los colocó en la mesa de la sala, para que escogieran mientras veían TV. También les dejó un jugo de mora y las… sobras del almuerzo para Gokú.

Lo vio comer tan desesperadamente que pensó - Pobre chico. Seguramente no lo alimentan en su casa-

A Vegeta "accidentalmente" se le derramó el jugo, le dirigió una mirada a Brief y mostró una sonrisa de lado.

-Maldición!- Pensó ella enfadada por la personalidad de su amo.

Se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo con que limpiarlo, y cuando se tiró al suelo y se dedicó a limpiar, vegeta recordó algo y le preguntó.

-Donde está la otra?- Dijo con tono frio

-La "otra" tiene nombre sabes? Si me disculpa, me he tomado la libertad de darle un pequeño descanso, se veía agotada en verdad- intentó sonar tranquila y respetuosa

Vegeta le dirigió una mirada molesta – Despiértala ya- musitó

Bulma asintió y subió

Abrió la puerta del cuarto con cuidado y la vio dormida de forma tan plácida, acurrucada en las sabanas frías del cuarto. Ella en verdad no quería interrumpir su sueño, se notaba tan cansada y tranquila, pero si no la despertaba inmediatamente, quien sabe que problemas le causará.

Se acercó despacio y bordeó la cama para sentarse en la orilla. Con la mayor delicadeza sobó el cabello corto de la rubia y murmullaba lo más serena posible.

-18… Es hora de levantarte-

La rubia abrió sus ojos color cristal azulejo y los frotó con sus manos cerradas.

-Qué hora es?- Preguntó con voz de cansancio

- las 3:30pm Y Vegeta me ordenó que te levantara. Que antojoso es, verdad?- Intentó decir un poco divertida

-Si… Bueno, no hay problema. Me pondré el uniforme y saldré, te parece?-

-Sí. Te esperaré en el pasillo. Okey?-

-Gracias-

… A los pocos minutos 18 salió del cuarto ya vestida para trabajar. Se notaba un poco triste y desanimada.

-Te sucede algo?-

-Es solo cansancio, no te preocupes.-

Bulma suspiró y bajaron las escaleras. En la sala se escuchaban risas, al parecer son tan desordenados como Vegeta.

Al terminar de bajar, el dueño de la casa las vio y sonriendo dijo – Hola 18!- la miraba de manera algo pervertida y burlona. –Espero que hallas descansado- dijo sarcástico aun divertido. Krilin al escuchar el extraño nombre se quedó paralizado y volteó (ya que estaba despaldas) para verle la cara, y ahí estaba ella. Su novia.

-18!- Exclamó sorprendido y muy feliz

-K-krilin!- Dijo ella al igual que él

-Amor! Qué bueno volverte a ver!- Fue a donde estaba ella, y Bulma (también sorprendida) se alejó un poco para dejarles algo de espacio.

-Krilin! Te extrañé mucho!- Se abrazaban

-Oh por dios!- Pensaban los otros individuos anonadados por la pareja que ya se conocía, y que además, tenían algo más que solo amistad.

Bulma podía notar como la rubia se ponía a llorar de la felicidad y abrazaba tan fuertemente al otro. Ella también se sintió feliz.


	7. Ahhmmm Milk, Cierto?

Capitulo 7

Se encontraban todos sentados en el sofá apenando a la pobre pareja…

-Y bien?... Habla de una maldita vez!-

-Vegeta!- le hizo un pequeño regaño

-Entonces..?- decía Goku

-Pues… somos novios… (?)-

-Si! Ya los sabemos!- contestó fastidiado Vegeta

-Recomiendo dejarles privacidad a los dos- Indicó Bulma levantándose.

-Y eso por qué?- refutó Vegeta

-Porque son novios- Intentó parecer tranquila respondiéndole a su amo

-Bueno… este ambiente está muy cargado. Yo mejor me voy- dijo Goku quien salió inmediatamente

-Opino que deberíamos dejarlos solos- musitó la peli azul

Se quejó pero cedió – Esta bien-

La chica subió a su habitación seguida del azabache.

-Por qué me sigue?-

-No quiero estar solo-

-Pero iré a mi cuarto... yo… sola…-

-No. No estarás sola. Iré contigo-

Bulma entró y se relajó en su cama el otro que había entrado con ella observó todo su cuarto y vio una foto arriba de su televisor.

-Quien es la chica linda que está ahí?-

-Hablará de mi?- se sonrojó – C-cual?-

-La de cabello oscuro-

-Ah!...- se entristeció un poco. No sabía el por qué de su repentina tristeza. – Ella es mi mejor amiga, Milk- se limitó a sonreír

-Qué guapa. Algún día me la presentas-

Asintió sin ánimo y se encogió de hombros

-Deberías irte… Voy a bañarme-

-Yo te puedo ayudar- sugirió

-No, gracias- dijo ruborizada y a la misma vez un poco enfadada por su frase pervertida.

…

-Como es que no he podido comunicarme contigo?- preguntó el calvo

-Lo lamento. El primer día que entré aquí mi celular calló en una ponchera con agua. Y como sabrás no tengo dinero suficiente para comprarme otro.-

-Ya veo… Pero no te preocupes, ahora que se donde estas, podré visitarte cuando quiera-

-No exactamente-

-Por?-

-Vegeta no te dejará.- bajó la cabeza

-Pero somos amigos-

-Tendrás que hablar con él-

Krilin frunció el ceño – Y quien es él? Tu padre acaso? –

-No. Mi amo-

El pequeño se quedó cayado por unos segundos

-Por qué no renuncias?- preguntó él

-Necesito dinero… Y 17 no hará nada para que salgamos adelante. A demás… Tengo un hogar- bajó la mirada solloza

-Yo…- Le tomó la cara que estaba un poco llena de lágrimas – Hablaré con Vegeta luego. No te preocupes por favor- Sonrió y la besó

…

Pasaron varias horas y al fin Krilin se puso a hablar con Vegeta en la sala mientras las otras dos se asomaban desde la cocina.

-Crees que el señor Vegeta seda?- Le habló a Bulma algo preocupada

-No lo se- se encogió de hombros –Pero ten pensamientos positivos

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y los jóvenes terminaron de hablar. Krilin miró a 18 quien divisaba apenas asomándose y él le sonrió. 18 se emocionó y dio un salto de alegría.

-Si le permitirán visitarme!- Dijo alegre a Bulma

-Que bueno amiga!- sonrió y la abrazó.

-"Amiga"… de veras amo esa palabra- pensó la rubia

El Pequeño salió de la mansión despidiéndose amigablemente del azabache. Las chicas salieron de la cocina. Vegeta se lanzó al mueble y cerró los ojos con sus manos en la nuca, como meditando, pero su semblante serio no cambió.

-Gracias- musitó 18 que se le acercó

-No hay de qué. Ahora deberías ir a dormir, es tarde y te noto algo cansada- abrió un ojo y le sonrió.

La chica de pelo corto y rubio le devolvió al gesto e hizo una reverencia. Acto seguido subió. Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban en la sala: el sentado como si nada, y ella parada al frente de él.

-Y tú? No deberías estar durmiendo?- Preguntó él de mala gana

-Usted es el que debería acostarse ya. Mañana tiene clases-

Suspiró se levantó y fue a su habitación. No le importó cambiarse delante de Brief pero a ella sí y por lo tanto tuvo que cubrirse los ojos. Luego le acomodó la cama y él se acostó.

-Buenas noches- Le dio un beso en la cabeza – Y gracias- Le susurró al oído, lo que hizo que este se sonrojara y le recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

…

A la mañana, en la universidad el profesor de química hablaba

-Alumnos, hoy tendrán dos compañeros nuevos y espero que se porten bien con ellos y no los lleven al lado oscuro. Uno de ellos ha tenido el máximo puntaje en la prueba de admisión y otro tiene buenas calificaciones, no los echen a perder. Pasen jóvenes.-

-Mi nombre es Milk-

-Yo soy Gohan- un pelinegro alto sonrió

-Ustedes son primos verdad?- preguntó el docente

-Así es- dijo Milk

-Bueno, creo que es un placer tenerlos en mi clase. Siéntense donde gusten-

-MILK!- habló Vegeta en su mente. Ella era la mejor amiga de Bulma. Pero qué coincidencia.

La clase estuvo aburrida como siempre. Cuando el timbre sonó, todos salieron apurados del salón y Vegeta tomó del brazo a Milk e hizo que ella volteara.

-Hola linda, tú eres amiga de Bulma?-

-Si. Y tu como la conoces? Eres su novio?-

-ehh… yoo….- se quedó perdido en sus ojos (hay que ver que este es un mujeriego) – Si. Soy su novio.- Dijo a ver si ella presentaba celos algunos.

-Me alegro!- sonrió – La llamé y le dije que la visitaría hoy, ella me dio su dirección, dice que está trabajando en una mansión!- se emocionó – ya quiero conocer su nueva casa. Tal vez vallas a visitarla tu también verdad?-

-oohh... no tienes idea…- pensó asustado.


	8. Supuestamente Novios Por Un Día

Capitulo 8

-Milk!- Dijo el joven Gohan acercándose a su prima.

-Gohan!... Mira el es Vegeta el novio de Bulma-

-Hola, es un placer-

-Hola- respondió Vegeta algo serio

-Hola lindo!- Dijo una rubia corriendo hacia ellos

-Quien es ella?- Preguntó Milk

-Ella es… mi… prima enfermiza-

-Enfermiza?-

-Sip-

-Pobrecita-

-Si. Ella cree que soy su novio-

Katie le intentó dar un beso en la boca a su novio pero él lo esquivó un poco, logrando que el beso quedara en la mejilla.

-Que pasa amor?- Preguntó ella extrañada por la reacción del chico

-No es nada- suspiro con obstinación –Vete a la cafetería, nos vemos ahí-

-Okey- dijo muy alegre y se fue

-Pobre niña- murmuró Gohan

-Bueno Vegeta nos vemos luego en la casa de Bulma. No faltes!-

-Adiós- Se despidió Gohan y los dos primos se retiraron.

-"Dios mío! En que lio me he metido?"-

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su casa sin importar dejar plantada a su novia en la cafetería. Lo recibió la peli azul parada en la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señ…-

-Ahora no! Necesito hablar contigo!- La interrumpió agarrándola por los hombros y empujándola hacia atrás

-Que sucede?-

-He cometido un gravísimo error. Y sé que está mal pero…-

-Dímelo- se cruzó de brazos

Hubo un silencio en el que Vegeta se encogió de hombros

-Le dije a Milk que éramos novios- La peli azul no respondió por un momento

-Conociste a Milk…-

-Sí. Está en la universidad conmigo-

-Ahhmm… Pues. No hay problema-

-D-de verdad? Pero ella Viene Hoy!-

-Sí. Es cierto. Aunque debería estar molesta no lo haré, porque en cierto modo me has salvado de una inquietud-

-Si?-

Bulma asintió – Siempre ella ha tenido novios y ha sido muy popular con los chicos. Yo por el contrario no, muchos dicen que soy linda pero, lo que quieren es otra cosa, son malas personas. Ella los deja que hagan lo que quieran con sus sentimientos, solo le gusta ser popular. Tal vez si tu y yo… Fingiéramos ser algo más que amigos, podrías ayudarme a mostrarle que no soy una tonta…-

-JAJAJAJA! Por esa tontería?-

La peli azul lo miro de reojos

-De acuerdo- suspiró –Y Que gano yo?-

-Pues… - Pensé por un largo rato

-No te preocupes. Lo haré de todas maneras-

Sus palabras la dejaron sorprendida, que cambio había hecho este chico con su actitud -Gracias. Sé que es algo estúpido mi propósito pero, a veces quiero demostrarle al mundo que no soy una debilucha-

-Jum!... Solo será por hoy verdad?-

-Supongo-

-Bueno. A qué hora viene?-

-A las 4pm-

-Entonces debemos preparar todo. Quítate el uniforme y ponte ropa normal-

-De acuerdo. Se lo agradezco mucho amo- Hizo una reverencia

-Por nada- Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió rápidamente.

El pelinegro quedó totalmente paralizado ante la situación y sonrió de medio lado.

…

Ya era la hora. Bulma le había contado todo a su otra amiga, 18, quien estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos en lo que necesitaran.

-Amo Vegeta!- Lo llamó Bulma bajando las escaleras

-Bulma Si quieres que esto funcione, no deberás tratarme como tanta formalidad- Dijo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta donde la pudiera divisar en la escalera.

-De acuerdo. Milk Ya me pasó un mensaje diciendo que viene en camino-

-Está bien- Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la TV

Bulma se le quedó mirando parada en el último escalón

-Que me ves?- Dijo el

-Es solo que… Me parece muy extraño todo esto. Eres mi amo y yo tu sirvienta, fingir que tenemos algo es un poco…-

-Quieres que terminemos con la farsa?-

-No- Bajo la cabeza – Aun quiero demostrarle a Milk que también soy una chica

Sonó el timbre.

-Yo iré- Dijo 18 saliendo de la cocina

Bulma y Vegeta, se sentaron sonrojados en el sofá.

-"oh dios mío…"- Pensaron los dos

-Buenas tardes- Dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia

-Hola!- Saludó Milk. Ella siempre tan entusiasmada – Está Bulma?-

-Si. Pase-

Cuando entró los encontró sentados en el sofá.

-Hola Bulma! Wow! Veo que ya esta Vegeta aquí-

-Hola… Si- Se sonrojó

-Que tal Milk- Vegeta la miró con una sonrisa picara

-Que tal!-

-Siéntate- Le dijo Brief

-Bueno… Y para quien trabajas Bulma?-

Los dos chicos se miraron y 18 estaba cerca así que ella intervino

-Bulma y yo somos compañeras de trabajo. El amo es… el señor… Meca Socon Tigo- En su interior, la rubia se estaba muriendo de carcajadas

-Meca Socon Tigo? Enserio!- la peli azul le hizo señas con los labios

-Lo siento- musitó la sirvienta y se retiró de aquel lugar

-Bueno... Obviando el extraño nombre de mi amo… Como has estado Milk?-

-Muy Bien. Pero ese no es el punto Bulma, por fin te veo con alguien!-

-jajaja- rió nerviosa – Bueno si… Solo estaba en busca del indicado…Creo-

-Ahh… Pero que bien. Y cuando sucedió el primer beso?-

-eehmm...- Se sonrojó Vegeta

-Que clases de preguntas haces Milk? Eso no es algo que lo deba estar anunciando a todos-

-Aww… Lo siento. Es solo que me emociona que ya tengas una relación. Me alegro de verdad por ti-

-Gracias- Se alegró de lo que había causado – Bueno. Quieres tomar algo?-

-Si-

-Oye Veguie- se dirigió a su ahora novio.

Se sonrojó – Si?-

-Puedes traer dos sodas de la nevera?-

-ehmm… si- Se levanto algo rojo y entumecido, y se dirigió la cocina

-Es muy lindo- musitó Milk inclinándose al frente para que la peli azul la escuchara

-Supongo-

-Supones?-

-Bueno, es mi novio. Es obvio que es lindo- Ni ella misma podía creer lo que decía

-Es cierto-

En eso llegó Vegeta con dos latas y se las entregó a las muchachas que estaban ahí.

-Gracias- Dijo Bulma y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Por que le besas la mejilla solamente?- Dijo Milk sin cautela o tacto –Bésala Vegeta!-

-Milk!- La regaño Bulma a susurros

-Beso!-Beso!-Beso!- Empezó a hacer porras mientras hacía un baile extraño

-Puedes tranquilizarte!- Dijo la peli azul haciéndole una cara de "me estas avergonzando".

Por otro lado, a Vegeta le era imposible ocultar su sonrojo

-Entonces no es tu novio de verdad!- Se cruzó de brazos y apretó la boca- Jum!-

-Si soy su novio, de verdad!-

-Pues no parece!-

-Si?.. Pues mira esto!- dijo él, con lo orgulloso que era y le tomó la cara a Bulma plantándole un tierno beso en la boca. Ella se dejó llevar y paso sus brazos por el cuello de él.

Cuando se separaron ella lo miró sorprendida por su impulso

-No me reclames, te salvé la dignidad- Susurró con una mirada picara

Bulma solo sonrió mientras aun no se apartaban mucho. A escasos centímetros de volver a besarse Milk Interrumpió

-Qué hermoso!- Sus ojos se formaron como dos corazones

-"Quien la entiende… Primero era que nos besáramos, y ahora arruina el momento"- Pensó el azabache mientras se separaba de Brief. Inmediatamente sonó el timbre.


	9. Problemita

Capitulo 9

-"Quien la entiende… Primero era que nos besáramos, y ahora arruina el momento"- Pensó el azabache mientras se separaba de Brief. Inmediatamente sonó el timbre.

-Yo abriré- Dijo 18 saliendo de la cocina.

Al abrir la puerta solo recibió un empujón.

-Donde está Vegeta!-

La rubia se asusto y los demás escucharon la algarabía.

-Disculpe señorita Katie-

-Te pregunte que DONDE ESTA VEGETA!- La tomó por el cabello

-E-el señor V-vegeta…- su tartamudeo molestó a la otra, la cual en un momento de desesperación, la apartó de su vista y caminó hacia la sala.

Se encontró a los tres chicos ahí.

-Vegeta! Me dejaste plantada!- Le reclamó

Bulma se tensó mientras Vegeta ya tenía previsto el desastre que ocurriría.

-Es la prima enferma de Vegueta- Susurró Milk al oído de su amiga.

-Jejeje…- Rió nerviosa la peli azul

-Quieres que terminemos? Es eso lo que quieres lograr? Porque ya me estoy cansando de que me ignores todo el tiempo-

El azabache de verdad no quería terminar con ella, es su novia y la quiere con todo y defectos. Lamentablemente la chica ya se estaba obstinando y el ambiente estaba algo tenso.

La recién llegada suspiró fuertemente, con tono de estrés, y se lanzó sobre el sofá.

-Bulma! Tráeme un vaso con agua YA!... Antes de que me desmaye aquí-

-"Que exagerada"- Pensó 18

-Y-Yo ahmm….- Tartamudeó

-Que no me escuchaste? Dije que me trajeras un…-

-Yo se lo traeré- Intervino

-No 18. Dije BULMA! Si escuchas verdad?-

-Ya cállate!- Le dijo Vegueta –Son mis sirvientas no las tuyas!...-

En la sala reinó un silencio. Milk miró a Bulma algo confundida.

Vegueta se percato de lo que dijo, cometió doble error, primero le gritó a su novia y eso la hará poner peor, y segundo, revelo algo que puede traer muy confundida a la invitada.

-Vegueta…- Dijo Bulma con voz temblorosa.

-Lo siento Bulma- respondió firme – Creo que esto fue mala idea.

-Que fue mala idea? De que están hablando? VEGUETA, EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!- refunfuñaba Katie.

-Mentí, mentí sobre ser novio de Bulma, mentí sobre encontrarte en la cafetería. Ya! Contenta!- Miró a su novia

-Y es mi culpa- Bajo la mirada – Yo le pedí que hiciera esto y lo siento Milk, lo siento Katie- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al sentirse culpable del desastre que causó. –Katie, no quiero que termines con Vegueta por mi culpa, el solo trato de ser buena persona conmigo y ayudarme en esta situación. …Milk, discúlpame amiga, es que… sentía celos de ver que eras popular y que tienes chicos que se desviven por ti y yo no. Intenté hacerme la fuerte para ocultar mi verdadera situación. Y Vegueta… De verdad lo siento, ignórame, solo causo problemas – Lloraba. El solo se quedo callado.

-Te perdono Bulma- suspiro la azabache– Pero no puedes tener nada con tu amo-

-Lo sé. Es que nosotros no tenemos nada!-

-MAS LES VALE!- Gritó furica y se acercó con pasos firmes hacia donde estaba Bulma –Solo eres una pobre sirvienta y no tienes nada que ver con los demás y no te metas en nuestra relación entiendes? LO ESTAS ARRUINANDO TODO!-

Brief, con la cara roja de la cólera que le daba esa chica y lagrimas en sus ojos, solo dijo "si" y subió a su habitación. Detrás de ellas fueron Milk y 18 corriendo preocupadas por su amiga.

En la sala solo quedaba ese par.

-Y entonces Vegueta? Estoy cansada de que me ignores!-

-Para empezar tu me ignoraste!-

-Jajaja… Si claro- fue sarcastica

-Pues si lo hiciste. Recuerdas en mi cumpleaños? La única que se preocupo por mí cuando estaba mal herido fue Bulma-

-Ah! Ahora estas de parte de ella?- Dijo con tono irónico – Dime la verdad Vegueta ustedes dos tienen algo!-

-No tengo nada con ella, es solo mi sirvienta, y entre sirvienta y amo no hay NADA! Pero ella cuidó de mí en ese momento-

-Claro! Porque es tu sirvienta!-

-Pero es tu deber como novia darme AMOR, no el de ella. Solo me quieres porque soy el popular y a ti te hace serlo estando a mi lado, además de mi fortuna, que ni se nombre…-

-Claro que te amo!-

Hubo un silencio

-No, no me amas- musito él

-eh?-

-Que tu no me amas!-

-Estas terminándome?-

-Ya que lo dices de esa manera si.- Se cruzó de brazos – No quiero que te me des amor solo cuando te convenga, no quiero que te aproveches de mí…-

-Bulma se aprovechó de ti-

-Tienes mal el concepto. Ella me pidió un favor y yo lo acepté!-

Katie gruñó y se dirigió a la puerta saliendo de ese lugar.

…

Ya la luna estaba en el cielo y la calle comenzaba a ponerse oscura.

La peli azul sollozaba en su cama mientras 18 le acariciaba el cabello y Milk sentada en lo orilla hablaba con ella.

-Cálmate Bulma, no fue tu intención causar esto-

-Lo sé… Pero… cause un problema… y seguro me odiaran y me despedirán y seré la persona más despreciable de este mundo…-

-Ya verás que todo se arreglará- Dijo la rubia – Todo tiene una solución.

-Es cierto-

En eso tocaron la puerta

-Puedo pasar?- Era la voz de vegueta

-Pasa- Dijo Milk

El Abrió la puerta

-Necesito hablar con Bulma-

Las chicas salieron de la habitación.

El pelinegro se quedó sentado en la orilla de la cama en silencio observando a Bulma con el rostro en la almohada.

-Bulma…-

-Lo siento, de verdad no fue mi intención!... Tienes todo el derecho a despedirme me lo merezco y por favor no me hagas caso, soy una persona terrible- Lloraba muy dolida

-Gracias-

-En?- Levantó la cara

-No hiciste nada malo. En realidad me abriste los ojos y me ayudaste a recapacitar sobre lo que es Katie, una persona que no sabe amar. Aunque estuvo mal lo que hice en aceptar eso y no decirle nada y en eso ella tiene razón, así que no somos el uno para el otro. No había tenido la capacidad de decirle las cosas como son. Gracias. Y no te despediré.-Sonrió de medio lado-

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y repentinamente se lanzó a abrasarlo.

-Gracias-

…

Mientras las otras dos escuchaban toda la conversación desde afuera ya que estaban pegadas a la puerta.

-"Vegueta ha cambiado mucho, para bien"- Pensó la rubia

…

El quedó atónico. Ella se separó rápidamente.

-L-lo lamento mucho Amo- Bajo la cabeza intentando hacer una reverencia

-No te…preocupes-

Podía ser que sintiera algo por Bulma?... Eso era imposible. Pero, de lo que estaba seguro era que no estaba mal, porque él no había dejado a su novia por querer estar con otra, solo se dio cuenta de que no era la indicada. La peli azul no era más que su sirvienta y la seguiría tratando con indiferencia.

-Ya solo sécate las lágrimas y cálmate. Finjamos que nada pasó- Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta logrando que un par de chicas se cayeran ya que estaban apoyadas a esta.

El joven quedó confundido

-Y-yo ya... me i-iba –Tartamudeó Milk –Adiós Bulma!- Dijo rápido y bajo las escaleras para irse.

-Y-yo…- era 18 – Iré a lavar los platos- Se fue rápidamente.

Él termino de salir del cuarto y Bulma suspiró.

…

Se dirigió a su cuarto y se cambió para dormir, pero no tenía sueño así que encendió la TV de su habitación y se sentó en el mueble.

Brief bajo a la cocina donde 18 lavaba los platos y se le acercó.

-Gracias por todo 18-

-No te preocupes. Somos amigas no?-

-Si- Sonrió – Déjame lavar los platos-

-Estás segura?-

-Sí. Es mi manera de pagar tu compañía-

-Oh Bulma, No tienes que hacer nada. Tu presencia es suficiente-

-Por favor, - Suplicó - Al menos deja que me sienta menos culpable-

-Bueno, está bien. Entonces yo iré a dormir ya- Sonrió y se limpió las manos

-Claro- La abrazó para despedirse y hizo su labor

…

Al terminar subió las escaleras y se acordó del último trabajo del día y entró al cuarto de su amo. Pues lo encontró dormido en el sofá con la TV encendida y él sin cobija. Tomo una y lo arropó seguido de un beso en la mejilla. Se giró para irse cuando sintió que él le alaba el brazo. Bulma se detuvo y lo miró.

-No te vayas aun…- dijo con voz cansada

-Que sucede?-


	10. Enfermo o Enamorado?

**Creo que esta vez no me demoré mucho, saben por que? Porque esos comentarios que me dejaron me FASCINARON! *0* estoy encantada con ustedes mis queridos lectores n_n son geniales! Bueno, espero que disfruten del capitulo 10 "Enfermo o Enamorado?" **

Enfermo o Enamorado?

-No te vayas aun…- dijo con voz cansada

-Que sucede?-

Él se levantó tembloroso del mueble mientras le tomaba de la mano para que no se le escapara. –T…tu…- Se acercó mucho a ella. Las mejillas de los jóvenes estaban totalmente rojas.

-Q…Que pasa Vegeta?- Intentó retroceder

-No sabes… Cuanto me gustas?- Seguido de esto calló desmayado sobre ella. Con suerte no dieron al piso, ella pudo sostenerlo, pero también pudo notar lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo.

-"Tiene fiebre"- Pensó Bulma y fue a acostarlo en la cama.

Se podía notar en la respiración del chico, que no se sentía nada bien. La Peli azul lo arropó y tocó su frente, estaba prendido en fiebre… Pero que podría haber sido? Buscó rápidamente un termómetro, y mientras el joven lo tenía en su boca, bajó corriendo las escaleras y llenó un envase con agua y al lado de esta un pañuelo, para poder estabilizarlo. Buscó un medicamento para bajar la fiebre y esa madrugada ella se encargó de él.

…

A la mañana entrante:

El pelinegro despertó y se incorporó en la cama, mientras en su regazo caía un pañuelo medio húmedo.

-"Ah, Mi cabeza"- Pensó colocando su mano en ella.

Volteó a mirar el reloj cuando se dio cuenta de que eran las 8 am. Ya no le daba tiempo de asistir a la universidad.

-"Pero que me paso?"- Miró a todos lados para buscar a su sirvienta, la cual debía haberlo despertado hace más de una hora.

Enseguida se abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando entrar una silueta femenina de cabellera celeste seguida de un hombre un poco gordo.

-Oh! Ya despertaste Vegeta. Buenos días- Hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Bu…Buenos días- Puso una cara desorientada y volvió a acostarse en la cama. –Que ocurre?-

El médico comenzó a examinarlo

-Ni yo misma lo sé con seguridad pero… Ayer en la madrugada te desmayaste –Se sonrojó y obvió el otro suceso. – Tenías fiebre, tuve que atenderte-

Vegeta la miró y pudo notar las pequeñas y no muy visibles ojeras, y su voz cansada y su cuerpo débil y fastidiado, estaba claro que no había dormido bien.

El doctor terminó de examinar al chico pero tenía una cara confundida.

-Señorita Brief. Podemos hablar afuera un segundo?-

-Claro…- Estaba preocupada

Los dos individuos salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Acto seguido al señor tomó la palabra.

-El chico no tiene ninguna enfermedad. Y este malestar tampoco es causa de haberse resfriado o haber comido algo en mal estado.-

-No? Y entonces qué es?-

-Está enamorado- Musito

-Qué?- abrió los ojos como platos

-Si. Al parecer sus sentimientos están más confundidos que nunca.-sonrió- El alguna vez recibió amor de alguien?-

-Su novia…?-

-Su novia le da amor?-

-Bueno, no lo sé, pero él y ella terminaron-

-Ya veo…Y sus padres?-

-No están. Al parecer no tienen muy buena relación-

-Entonces nunca le dedicaron amor fraternal, y es por eso que su cuerpo y su mente están confundidos. Seguramente nunca ha sentido algo así y ahora un sinfín de emociones puede rondar por su cabeza. No es nada grave- Rió un poco- El está bien. Es solo que su confusión mental le ha traído un desequilibrio-

-De…De acuerdo. Gracias!- Sonrió y el hombre se retiró.

…

Él solo comenzó a bajar las escaleras, por supuesto ya se sentía mejor. Conservaba su "Pijama" Que no es más que un simple pantalón largo, bastante cómodo, cabe resaltar. Se asomó por la cocina y ahí estaban sus dos chicas preparando el desayuno.

La rubia preparaba unas tostadas mientras que la hija de Bunny colocaba los huevos en la sartén.

-Es algo raro no te parece? Que Vegeta este enamorado. Porque sé perfectamente que no le gustaba … Quien es ahora?- comentaba la novia de Krilin

Contestó con un poco de nervios – Al parecer el mismo está confundido-

-Eso debe como podría ser novio de alguien que ni siquiera quiere?-

-Tal vez le quiso en algún momento. Pero no recibía eso a cambio. –

-Tú sabes que esa chica solo es una interesada.-

Bulma no habló.

-Tal vez ahora si esté enamorado. Pero de quien podría ser?-

A la otra joven le vino a la mente aquel recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior –No lo…se-

-"Malditas chicas. No saben otra cosa que no sea meterse en la vida de los demás"- Pensó y se devolvió al cuarto. –"No puedo estar enamorado de Bulma! Eso no ocurrirá jamás!"

…

-Vegeta- Entró la muchacha a la habitación y lo encontró jugando videojuegos – Te sientes mejor ya?-

-Si- fue su respuesta

-Tienes hambre?-

-Si-

Bulma suspiró y se sentó a su lado, tomó una tostada –Abre la boca-

El azabache se limitó a sonrojarse –Yo… puedo hacerlo solo!- Le arrebató la comida

En la cabeza de la sirvienta se notaba perfectamente una vena que resaltaba roja.

-"Que grosero"- Apretaba sus ojos con enojo y cansancio

El solo la observaba de reojos con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloradas.

-No me gusta como quedó el huevo- Dijo apropósito

Otra vena mas se agregó a la cabeza de Bulma

-Le falta sal-

Y otra más

-Tienes que aprender a cocinar Bulma porque….-

-Desea alguna otra cosa… Amo?- Le cortó las palabras e intentó contener su enojo para sonar calmada

-Quiero jugo de naranja-

-No hay jugo de naranja-

-Pues entonces sal a comprar- ordenó altanero

-Lo lamento, estoy ocupada, debo acomodar la cocina y la sala-

-Entonces dile a 18-

-Ella esta lavando la ropa y acomodará el ático-

-Definitivamente necesito conseguir otra integrante más!- Comentó fastidiado y siguió jugando mientras en su boca reposaba un gran pedazo de pan.

-Con su permiso- Hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

…

Una semana y un poco más había pasado después de este raro e inocente acontecimiento.

La tarde de un sábado que se aproximaba, eran las 3pm.

-Vegeta metete a bañar!- Gritaba Bulma desde la cocina

-Espérate!- Jugaba con su consola portátil en el mueble de la sala.

Unos pasos furiosos se aproximaban a él y le arrebataron la consola.

-Oye!-

-Arriba! Báñate cochino!-

-Jm!- Se levantó molesto como si fuese un niño pequeño y comenzó a subir las escaleras

Sonó el timbre.

-Yo abro!- Dijo emocionado y se devolvió. Dejó que la luz del día entrara a la mansión abriendo dicho portal.

Sonrió de medio lado –Estaba esperándote- Concluyó pícaro.

**Chan Chan Chaaaan! OwO Quien sera? Por que Vegueta pone esa cara y esa sonrisa "Picara"? omg xD que mala soy.**

**Bueno... Se les quiere, espero que hayan disfrutado de este Cap.**

**Aqui les dejo mi Twitter por si quieren estar en contacto conmigo :O - VanessaBrito25 Siganme, me envian un DM diciendo que son mis hermosos lectores y con gusto les doy FolllowBack n_n XOXO Hasta la proxima Coralle_Simidt**


	11. Converzaciones De Sexos Opuestos

Capitulo 11 Conversaciones de sexos opuestos

-¡BULMA, 18!- Les llamaba el universitario desde la sala

-Diga- Salía la peli celeste desde la cocina con un vaso húmedo y un pequeño paño con el que se encargaba de secarlo, y su amiga al lado.

-Les presento a su nueva compañera de trabajo- Señaló a una joven muchacha de cabello negro y ojos celestes.

-Hola – Sonrió esta.

-Ho-Hola – Habló la rubia.

-Hola es un placer – Saludó Bulma extendiéndole la mano y la chica correspondió.

-El placer es mio – Sonrió de lado

-Bien bien – Habló ya ostinado el azabache y se dirigió al perchero para tomar su abrigo –Saldré con mis amigos. Ya que tienen una nueva amiguita para jugar a la casita, pueden comenzar a divertirse. – Luego se acercó a Videl y la escaneó de arriba abajo, viéndola como si fuese una porquería – Tú te encargarás de la comida. Ya que la que hace Bulma es una bazofia – Miró a la aludida. Se despidió con un deje de pereza y salió de aquel lugar.

Alrededor de las tres chicas que se encontraban en aquella espaciosa sala, se formó un aura negra.

-¿Siempre es así? – Preguntó Videl cruzándose de brazos sin despegarle la vista aun a la puerta y con el ceño fruncido.

-Normalmente – Suspiró 18

-Bueno Videl, Bienvenida – Sonrió Bulma

-Je Gracias. Espero que nos la llevemos bien – Sonrió esta vez mirando muy confiablemente a sus dos nuevas amigas

-Eso es seguro – Contestó la novia de Krilin.

Ya el sol se había ido al otro lado del mundo mientras en las calles caía la oscuridad de la noche, y dentro de la mansión de Vegueta, el propietario no se encontraba, y las sirvientas charlaban muy tranquilas en la cocina.

-¿Eres buena cocinando no? – Preguntaba Bulma a la nueva, mientras lavaba la lechuga

-Es mi especialidad y realmente me gusta mucho – informó sin despegarle los ojos a los tomates, que los picaba como una profesional.

-Cocinar es divertido – Añadió 18

-Lo sé. Mi mamá decía que es como si fuésemos brujas combinando distintas sustancias y todo. Jajaja, mi madre era realmente infantil - Sonrió

¿Era? se dijo Bulma y le dirigió la mirada

Videl, como si supiese la duda que se creaba en la cabeza de las otras dos, continuó hablando.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 7 años. Un tumor en el cerebro. – Agregó los tomates en un embase transparente, bajo la mirada de las otras sirvientas – Por lo tanto fui criada por mi padre, por lo tanto no soy muy femenina, pero le doy gracias porque hizo y aun hace todo lo posible para mantenernos. Pero me cansé de verle agotado todos los días, además de que no le pagan mucho, decidí venir aquí que se que es un buen trabajo, y que me servirá para ayudar a mi pequeña familia. –

18 y la peli azul se miraron.

-Ya verán que vamos a salir adelante – Le sonrió la rubia a la recién llegada

-Si – Tomó aliento

-Pero para eso hay que tenerle mucha paciencia a Vegueta – Suspiró Bulma

-Ya lo creo –

-Bueno, hay que esforzarnos al máximo – Concluyó Videl

Pasado unos 30 minutos la cena estaba lista pronto gracias a la colaboración que se brindaron y Vegueta en seguida llegó.

-Bienvenido – Reverenciaron las damas

-Hola – dijo con indiferencia mientras les miraba con superioridad

-¡Hola! ¡Buenas noches! – Decía un efusivo chico de cabellos alborotados que entraba después de Vegueta.

-E-Etto… ¿Vienen todos a cenar aquí? – Preguntó 18 un poco preocupada porque no había suficiente comida para TODOS. Notó que estaban sus amigos con él, incluyendo a Krilin, Goku, Gohan y Milk.

-No, ya comimos – Informó muy serio mientras terminaba de entrar

A las tres chicas les resaltó una vena en la cabeza, tanto esfuerzo para que él no coma.

-¡Hola Bulma! – Saludó Milk Abrasando a su mejor amiga

-Ho-Hola… ¿Saliste con ellos? – Preguntó un poco extrañada

-Sí, no ves a creerme pero… - Se acercó a la chica para susurrarle – Me los encontré y bueno… Gokú me invitó a comer con ellos –

-¿Eh? – Se asombró – Espero que no hayas tenido que pagar tú. Goku come mucho –

-No, no te preocupes. Jeje – Le dio dos palmadas en el hombro.

Las chicas se decidieron a cenar en la cocina con la compañía de Milk, mientras los otros se disponían a jugar videojuegos en la sala. Ya que solo habían dos comandos, Vegueta y Gokú jugaban mientras los espectadores eran los otros dos, a espera de su turno.

El más pequeño de estatura, pudo notar a Gohan un poco distraído. Chasqueó sus dedos delante de los ojos del aludido y este despertó de su trance.

-¿Q-Que pasa? – Miró a Krilin

-Mmm… - Se cercó como si sospechase algo – Estas ido. ¿Qué tanto piensas? –

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?... Na-Nada – Se ruborizó y le echó una fugaz mirada a la cocina

-¿Eh? – Le miró raro y decidió divisar la cocina también. – ¿Que tanto ves allá?

-¿¡Que no te das cuenta Krilin! – Refunfuñó el dueño de la casa con el seño fruncido, mientras apretaba todos los botones con desespero y ansia – Le gusta Videl – Dijo muy obvio

-¡¿Qué?... ¡No!... No, no, ¿Q-Que les hace pensar eso? – Se ponía nervioso

-Ahhh… - Comprendió el calvo – Jejeje, No es nada malo Gohan – Le dio dos empujoncitos con el codo

El azabache suspiró derrotado

-Ahora debes conquistarla – Habló Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer el juego estaba divertido – Pero se ve que es una chica difícil –

-¡Jajaja! Dificil para ustedes ineptos, que no tienen experiencia con las chicas – Agregó Vegueta nadando en su ego

-Hay que darle un empujón al chico – Se apiadó el de cabellos alborotados – Escucha Gohan: A la mayoría de las chicas les atrae alguien que no se vea muy… ¿cómo se diría?... –

-¿Desesperado? –

-Exacto –

-Intenta mostrarte como si no te interesara. Actúa con naturalidad – Agregó Vegueta

-Y se amable. Cuando vea lo cuidadoso que eres, caerá a tus pies, y entonces… es ahí cuando… ¡SIII!... JAJAJAJAJA ¡Te he ganado de nuevo Vegueta! - Saltaba de alegría

-¡Ah! Maldito Kakaroto. Quiero la revancha – Gruñía con humo emanando de su cabeza

A los otros dos compañeros les resbaló una gota de la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?... – esta vez fue Gohan quien incitaba a Gokú a que continuara

-¿Entonces qué? – Contestó ingenuo y aun con su sonrisa de victoria

El azabache suspiró

-Estabas diciéndole a Gohan lo que tenía que hacer, y no terminaste. – Explicó Krilin – Entonces… Termina… -

-¡Ah! – Recordó -… Lo olvidé… - Se apenó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca

-¡Ahg! –

-Bueno. Gracias – Sonrió Gohan

-Jejeje. No es nada – Rió Gokú

-Y lo vi comérselo todo. Se veía tan desesperado – Contaba Milk

-Lo sé – Suspiró Bulma – La primera vez que vino devoró la merienda que les preparé. Que apetito.-

-Aunque Vegueta no se queda atrás – Agregó la rubia

-Es cierto – Rió Brief

-Krilin come, siempre ha comido bastante, pero no supera el apetito del señorito Vegueta y el de Gokú – rió 18

Videl, quien escuchaba los relatos de sus amigas, quiso aclarar duda:

-¿Y el otro chico? –

-¿El otro chico? – le miró la peli celeste

Todas se inclinaron un poco para ver desde la puerta de la cocina a los jóvenes que se divertían en la sala.

-¿Te refieres a Gohan? - Dijo contenta Milk volviéndose hacia ella

-Oh, así se llama –

-Jeje, si, es mi primo –

-¿¡Te gusta Gohan! – Sonrió 18 de oreja a oreja

-No, claro que no – Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos

-Ya veo – Rió pícara la otra azabache

-Es un nerd –

-Es cierto. Pero tienes que aceptar que es bastante guapo – la miró de reojo con cara divertida

-No le veo lo guapo. – Mordió su hamburguesa casera

-Jajaja. A mí me parece una persona muy linda y amable. – Agregó Bulma

-Es guapo. No lo niegues Videl – Rió la oji celeste

-Pero solo un poco – refunfuñó

-Jajaja. Lo que tu digas – Rió a continuación la hija de Bunny

Un mes había pasado con exactitud. Era de mañana y Vegueta se había despertado sumamente temprano. Bajaba las escaleras con dos grandes maletas mientras les gritaba a las otras chicas que se levantasen inmediatamente.

Las jóvenes, algo asustadas por saber que ocurría, bajaron rápidamente para toparse con el pelinegro parado en la puerta.

-¿Q-Que ocurre? – Se preocupó Bulma agitada al llegar.

-¿Algo malo ha pasado? – Llegó Videl con el seño fruncido y respiración agitada

-¿¡Se irá de viaje! – Dijo 18 emocionada al pensar en no tener que soportarlo por un largo tiempo.

-Corrección mis queridas damas – Frunció el ceño – "Nos" vamos de viaje – sonrió de medio lado.


	12. Hospedaje en la  Playa

12. Hospedaje en la playa

Bulma sonrió. Estaría bien tener unos días para relajarse, pero realmente, no con la presencia del azabache.

-¿A dónde piensa llevarnos? – Curioseó la rubia.

-Tenía pensado ir a la playa. Sería interesante sacarlas a pasear un poco – Habló como si ella fuesen sus mascotas y debidamente se sintieron ofendidas – Pero no tienen de que preocuparse. Saldremos como buenos amigos – Ladeó la sonrisa

Videl suspiró y comenzó a recorrer las escaleras cuesta arriba

-Iré a buscar mis cosas –

Brief y 18 se miraron

-Supongo que esto está bien. Se ve interesante y divertido –

-Si. Es una buena oportunidad para despejarnos y llevarnos mejor – Sonrió la peli celeste.

Media hora para que las chicas se prepararan mientras un impaciente Vegueta esperaba en la salida. Miró el rejol que mostraba las 8:15 de la mañana.

¿Por qué las mujeres siempre pasan horas, y horas alistándose?

Era algo totalmente incomprensible, un misterio de la vida.

A demás, nadie las entiende. "No" es "Si" , "Si" es "Tal Vez", "Tal vez" es "No", Y ya no sé ni quien soy Pensó todo confundido. Definitivamente esa raza era la cosa más extraordinaria del mundo.

Y pensando esto divisó como las tres jóvenes bajaban con sus maletas en la mano.

-Listas –

Caminaron hasta la parada de autobús esperando a que llegase, el cual tardó otra media hora más. Las chicas entraron conversando tranquilamente mientras que el azabache le resaltaba una vena en la sien, obstinado por el fastidioso viaje, así que se dispuso a observar tranquilamente por la ventana.

Al cabo de unas horas, descendieron de su respectivo transporte observando el colosal hotel que se encontraba frente a sus narices.

El líder, al observar la cara de asombro de sus sirvientas, aclaró – Es de los más caros – Se dio Aire – Nuestra habitación tiene vista al mar. Obviamente detrás de este edificio tenemos la playa a nuestra disposición. –

-Genial – Vociferó 18

Penetraron el lugar encontrándose con una lujosa recepción.

-Lamentablemente… - Habló Vegueta - …como pueden notar hay mucha gente hospedada aquí –

Era cierto, El lugar, por fuera, estaba repleto de visitantes y turistas, igual internamente. ¿Cómo estará la playa? Seguramente es una sopa de gente.

Bulma miraba a todos lados como hámster enjaulado. Inclusive había un turco que le observaba con un ojo más abierto que el otro. Realmente espeluznante.

-Como decía- Se volvió – Ha venido mucha gente en esta temporada. Por suerte se encontraban disponibles dos habitaciones para dos personas cada una.

Esto no se escuchaba nada bien para nuestras amigas.

-Es evidente que – hizo una pausa – alguna de ustedes deberá dormir en mi misma habitación.

Todas se miraron entre sí, indecisas y desanimadas.

-Por favor no se vayan a pelear por dormir conmigo – puso una sonrisa coqueta

A las chicas les resaltó una vena en la cabeza.

-No se preocupe – Dijo la rubia sarcástica, cosa que no fue captada por el otro.

-Bueno. Ustedes decídanse. Iré por las llaves – Se retiró.

-Que le vaya bien – Burló

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Videl después de la retirada

-Considero que Bulma debe hacerlo – Se cruzó de brazos la otra.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Yo por qué? –

-Porque yo no tengo paciencia, capaz y me despide por mi mal comportamiento ya que estaré más tiempo con él. – Se justificó – Ya es bastante con tener que aguantarlo en la casa. –

-¿Y tú, Videl? –

Ella hizo un mohín.

-Videl no. ¿No has visto como le mira? La pobre necesita dinero, acaba de conseguir trabajo, ¿Y tú quieres que la despidan ya? – Se hicieron las inocentes.

Brief se limitó a suspirar

-A demás, tú tienes paciencia, al contrario de nosotras. –

-¿¡Quién dijo que yo no tenía paciencia?! –

-Bueno, al menos sabes controlarte. Sugirió Videl

-De acuerdo – Aceptó triste y derrotada.

-¡Bien! – Sonrió la azabache.

-Aunque pensándolo bien… -Se puso la mano en el mentón - …Seguramente Bulma acaba herida – Dedujo la catira

-O muerta –Siguió la otra

Intentaban intimidar a su amiga.

-Quizás pierda su trabajo también –

-O tal vez… - Habló inocente – Pierda su virginidad –

-¡CHICAS! – Exclamó la peli celeste roja hasta los cabellos

-Jajaja. No te enojes, solo nos divertíamos un rato – Rieron

-¿Se decidieron? – Llegó el chico

-Si – Sonrió la de coletas bajas

-Bulma dormirá contigo… -

-Esta noche – Dijo rápidamente la aludida

-¿Esta noche? –

-Si, esta noche – Las demás la miraron confusas – Según dijiste en el bus… -Se dirigió a Vegueta - …Tres días y tres noches nos quedaremos aquí –

-Si –

-Por lo tanto nos repartiremos las noches que dormiremos contigo – Aclaró Bulma

Todos se le quedaron mirando. Las otras chicas solo suspiraron sin opción. Había tomado una decisión más sensata y justa.

-De acuerdo. Me da igual – Gruñó el joven sin el más mínimo interés.

Subieron por el ascensor y recorrieron los largos y bien decorados pasillos hasta encontrar sus habitaciones.

-231 y 232 – Leyó Vegueta

-18 y yo dormiremos hoy en la 231 – Escogió Videl

-Está bien – Respondió el chico abriendo su respectiva puerta.

Su compañera le siguió sin ánimos, encogida de hombros con el alma viajando por los cielos dejando aquel cuerpo siniestramente caminando solo (exageración cual anime) ya que estaba destinada a pasar la noche con su Amo.

Mientras tanto, las otras dos ingresaban en su cuarto y la de cabellera negra y larga, muy emocionada, abrió el gran ventanal que se encontraba cruzando el lugar y en seguida se posicionó en el balcón asombrada por la belleza del paisaje.

-¡Wow~! – Se agrandaron sus celestes ojos – Que hermoso lugar – Sonrió – No hay tanta gente como creí – Se giró para dirigirse a su amiga

Vio a la rubia sorprendentemente ya en un traje de baño de dos piezas color celeste con detalles en blanco, muy lindo, cabe resaltar, mientras se untaba en sus extremidades bloqueador solar. A la azabache le resbaló una gota por la cabeza.

-Ah listo – Sonrió 18 satisfecha y tapo el embase de crema

-¿Ya piensas meterte a nadar? – la miraba de reojo

-Si – Tomó su toalla y salió de la habitación sin decir más.

-Amo – Le habló Brief - ¿No irá a la playa? –

-No por ahora – Habló tirado en su cama sin despegarle la vista a su consola bajo la suplicante mirada de la chica

-¿Puedo ir yo? –

-Sí, ve – Hizo un gesto de fastidio con la mano indicando que podía retirarse

-Me cambiaré en el baño primero ¿sí? –

-Sí, si – Respondió obstinado

La joven entró en él junto con su bañador. Al cerrar la puerta, Vegueta le despegó la mirada a su pantalla y se quedó observando la puerta por la cual minutos antes, había entrado una hermosa señorita.

Esta salió al cabo de dos minutos más con un bikini de color negro. El otro, al observarla, se sonrojó notoriamente y se tapó la cara con su consola mientras fingía no estar prestándole atención a la muchacha.

En eso sonó la puerta con un suave y delicado *Toc-Toc*

-Yo voy – Dijo apresuradamente el muchacho levantándose de la cama para abrir.

-Hola – Hizo una reverencia y luego le miró a la cara notando el enrojecimiento de las mejillas que tenía el joven - ¿Se encuentra bien? – Lo miró extrañada

-S-si –Tartamudeó él, tapándose la boca intentando esconder su rubor y evitando mirar a los ojos a la pelinegra, quien tenía una mirada penetrante. Esperaba que la chica le hiciera caso omiso.

-¡Videl! – Dijo cierta peli azul mientras se asomaba a lo lejos.

La otra le intentó restar importancia al anterior acontecimiento - ¡Oh Bulma! ¿Vienes? – Sonrió

-Sí. Espérame, voy contigo – Tomó su toalla y se acercó a su amiga.

Las dos se retiraron y Vegueta se lanzó nuevamente a su cama, intentando omitir lo hermosa que se veía Bulma con su traje. Con un color en sus mejillas siguió jugando.

Al cabo de 10 minutos se fastidió y decidió ir a fuera junto con las demás. No sin antes asomarse por el balcón que desde hace rato le llamaba la atención. Definitivamente se dibujaba un hermoso paisaje.

Cerca de la orilla del agua se encontraba Videl haciendo el fallido intento de un castillo de arena, con 18 parada al lado de ella hablándole, con una lata de refresco en la mano. Y, a pocos metros de ellas, Bulma hablando con un chico tranquila y alegremente. Ante aquella escena al azabache le hirvió repentinamente la sangre, no sabe por qué, solo le molestaba. Se colocó rápidamente su bañador y salió.


	13. Que nadie lo notase

13. Que nadie lo notase

-Vivo aquí. Soy hijo del dueño del local –

-¡Fantástico! – Le sonrió Bulma - ¿Qué edad tienes? –

-19 años. ¿Y tú Linda? – Le preguntó el muchacho

-Oh- Se sonrojó – 17 – dijo apenada

-Jeje, que adorable – sonrió

-G-Gracias –

-Bueno debo irme. Te… ¿Te gustaría cenar esta noche conmigo? – coqueteó

-S-Si. ¡Claro! – su cara resplandecía de felicidad

-Hasta entonces – Habló con voz sexy, y luego le depositó un beso en la mejilla para sonreírle y retirarse en seguida.

Brief suspiró enamorada de aquel azabache de tez morena y buen cuerpo.

-¿Quién era ese tipo? – La sorprendió una voz masculina proveniente de sus espaldas

Se volteó rápidamente - ¡A-Amo Vegueta! –

El joven enarcó una ceja. Se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y caminó hacia donde estaban las demás. Realmente no quería respuesta. Una confundida peli celeste se le quedó mirando extrañada.

Una hora después todo volvió a la "normalidad": Vegueta bajo la sombrilla acostado en una gran toalla, bebiendo un rico coctel mientras observaba a las otras tres en la orilla de la playa salpicándose agua unas con otras.

-Jm – Refunfuñó

-¡Amo! ¿Por qué no viene? – Preguntó la de coletas

El joven decidió no contestar

Videl Suspiró

-Déjalo, no sé qué le pasa –

-¿Qué no te das cuenta Bulma? – Habló 18

-¿Cuenta de qué? – frunció el entrecejo fastidiada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Está celoso – comentó la nueva

-No sean tontas –

-¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó la rubia – Le gustas Bulma –

La hija de Bunny suspiró

-Pero si él aun no lo acepta, no creo que tú seas capaz de hacerlo también – Se encogió de hombros la azabache.

-De cierto modo, a ti, muy en el fondo, también te gusta –

-¿¡Eh!? – Enrojeció - ¿Cómo puede gustarme alguien como él? –

-Esa respuesta solo la sabes tú –

-El amo Vegueta no es del todo malo – explicaba la novia de Krilin –Es atractivo, tiene buen cuerpo, su cabello es genial, y de cierto modo tiene buen corazón, no es de esos pervertidos. Además, puede ser amable cuando se lo propone.

-Tal vez… - Ladeó la sonrisa

-¡Vamos, si lo es! – le salpicó agua a la cara de Brief

-¡Oye! – Rió tonta y las chicas comenzaron de nuevo con su juego.

Entre risas y elocuentes comentarios, Bulma detuvo en momento todo diciendo algo…

-Saben… Aquel chico moreno de ojos verdes con el que hablaba –

-¿Si? – Sonrió Videl

-Me invitó a cenar esta noche – Soltó entusiasmada

La playa se inundó de gritos por parte de esas tres chicas.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –

-Te has sacado la lotería, te felicito – Se cruzó de brazos 18 sonriente.

-Pues si – Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Y… ¿Qué harás con Vegueta? –

-¿Por qué les preocupa tanto? – Se cruzó de brazos

-Es decir… Él no te lo permitirá ¿O sí? -

-Mmm… Tienen razón – Pensó por un momento… - Tendré que ir a preguntarle –

-Suerte – Le dijeron al unisono ladeando sus sonrisas y luego las dos se miraron.

La joven llegó a donde el muchacho reposaba bajo sombra. Tenía puesto los lentes de sol, y por lo tanto no podía ver sus profundos ojos.

Se sentó a su lado – Amo Vegueta – Le llamó con serenidad

-¿Qué? –

-Verá… Quería decirle, que, aquel chico con el que charlaba hace unos momentos, me invitó a cenar esta noche –

Al otro le resaltó una vena roja en la cabeza - ¿Y qué? ¿Vienes a restregármelo en la cara? – Preguntó de mala manera

-N-No, solo venía pedirle permiso de dejarme ir –

-Ahg – Se sentó y se quitó las gafas -¿Cómo se llama el idiota? – La miró

-Sam –

-¿Quien, es? – Pronunció bien procurando que esta vez la otra si le respondiera

-El hijo del dueño del Hotel donde nos hospedamos –

Se sentía extraño, en su estómago le crecía un fuerte dolor de fastidio y odio. Realmente no quería que ella fuese, pero… ¿Por qué impedírselo? No tiene el por qué… ni siquiera le gusta… ¿O sí?

-Te quiero de vuelta antes de las 11 – Dijo severo.

-¡Siii! – Exclamó de felicidad - ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – Le abrazó

-¡Suéltame! – Se intentaba zafar todo rojo hasta los cabellos

-Jiji – sonrió abiertamente y luego se fue corriendo muy alegre hacia donde sus amigas la esperaban.

-Maldición – Musitó él, observándola alejarse

Ya había caído la noche. Vegueta miró el reloj que marcaba las siete y media, para luego, desde su cama, observar la puerta abierta del baño, donde Bulma, muy bien vestida, se maquillaba

-¿Qué tanto le ven de impresionante a ese tipo? – fruncía el ceño con los ojos cerrados, acostado en el lugar mencionado.

-Es muy guapo y amable – Sonreía sin dejar de verse al espejo

-Jm. Qué pena me da –

Esa vez ella le miró con un mohín bien plantado en su rostro.

-A ti te vendría bien un poco de él –

-¡Deja de hablar mujer! Y no me compares con esa princesita –

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto? –

-¡Ahg! – Se volteó y no quiso responder aquello

Suspiró y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosado claro. Es verdad, ¿Qué le pasaba? No se estaba enamorando de ella, no podía, no debía. Es su sirvienta. Y para rematar fue él quien le advirtió que no se enamorara, y ahora rompía sus propias reglas. Pensaba.

-Oh, pero que linda soy – Se admiraba ella misma emperifollándose - ¿Qué tal me veo? – Se giró hacia el muchacho posándole.

El joven se volteó y, al divisarla, tuvo que taparse la nariz para ocultar su hemorragia nasal y esquivar su mirada, solo pudiendo contestar casi inaudible…

-Te ves… hermosa –

-Lo sé – Rió – Gracias – Salió del baño, tomó su cartera, y abrió la puerta que conducía al pasillo – Antes de las 11 estaré aquí – Le hizo un guiño y salió con un efusivo portazo.

Al quedar el lugar sumido en una soledad y un silencio espeso, el muchacho abrió su cajón, y al momento de sacar su consola, tocaron la puerta interrumpiéndole.

*Toc-Toc-TocToc*

-Pasa – Permitió sin ánimos

-Hola – sonreía Videl asomándose en la recamara, y más atrás de ella, 18

-¿Qué quieren? – preguntó de mala gana

-Bueno, ya que Bulma ha salido a divertirse, queríamos preguntarle que si le gustaría jugar un juego de mesa con nosotras –

-No –

Las chicas se congelaron. Qué respuesta tan fría y simple. Da miedo.

-D-De acuerdo – Se retiraron lentamente.

-¿Qué crees que haga Vegueta? – Preguntó la rubia.

-Seguramente no se quedará ahí sin hacer nada. Irá por ella –

-¿Tú crees? –

-Si…. SA-BO-TA-JE – Sonrió maléficamente.

Y efectivo. Después de estar dando vueltas en la cama, se decidió.

Abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza en el pasillo; Al no haber monos en la costa, comenzó a caminar misteriosamente hacia el restaurant del Hotel, sin que nadie lo notase.

**Muchas gracias a todos por dejar RR :$ jiji**

**No estoy muy inspirada pero espero que el capi les sea de agrado. Nos vemos!**


	14. Una noche muy aturdida

Oh dios x_x he tardado demasiado. Nuevamente pido disculpas, recuerden que debo dedicarle un pococ a cada uno de mis fics DD:

Bueno, en mi opinión me gustó este capi :d lean y diganme su opinión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14 : Una noche muy aturdida<strong>

Y efectivo. Después de estar dando vueltas en la cama, se decidió.

Abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza en el pasillo; Al no haber moros en la costa, comenzó a caminar misteriosamente hacia el restaurant del Hotel, sin que nadie lo notase.

Al llegar al dichoso lugar de la cita, asomó su cabeza por la lujosa puerta, mientras los observaba muy tranquilos conversando sentados en una mesa.

-Perdona por llegar tarde es que me encontré con unos hombres ahí fuera y al parecer no estaban nada contentos – Hablaba Sam

La peli azul se preocupó un poco – ¿Te golpearon o algo?

-Gracias a Kami-sama no lo hicieron… -

-Oh Dios. Gracias por invitarme – Se encogía de hombros muy enrojecida

El azabache le tomó del mentón para levantarle la mirada – Gracias a ti… por permitirme ver tan esplendida luna resplandecer a mi lado esta noche –

Tanto Vegeta (quien había escuchado todo) como Bulma se quedaron paralizados.

-Es un Gay. Que Cursi. A nadie le gustaría una persona así – Musitó para sí mismo

-Eres muy adorable Sam – Sonrió tímida

En seguida llegó un mesero de cabellos parados, buen cuerpo, con un bigote largo y enrollado al final, con unas gafas y extraña voz preguntando

-¿Qué desea la pareja? – Tapándose un poco la boca con el menú

-Yo quisiera el pastel azteca que siempre pido cuando vengo – Sonrió y luego miró a Bulma

Ja… ja… - como si el comentario de Sam hubiera dado mucha risa – Bastardo

-Yo quiero una tortilla española… -observaba el menú sobre la mesa – y un pescado empanizado – se dirigió al camarero.

-Si… - Carraspeó – En seguida.

Se fue casi inmediatamente bajo la mirada dubitativa de otro de los empleados.

-¿Vienes muy a menudo aquí? – Preguntó Bulma para romper el silencio

-Bueno, cuando me da pereza cocinar, vengo. No me cobran mucho por ser el hijo del dueño. Y hasta ya me conocen –

-Que bien –

-Pero… Me pareció muy extraño ese camarero. Nunca lo había visto por aquí –

-Debe ser nuevo –

-Es lo más seguro –

-Se ve que es caro este restaurante –

-¿No estás acostumbrada a venir a lugares como estos?-

-N-No es eso – Movió las manos rápidamente para que no se preocupase

-Debí haberte llevado a un lugar más cómodo y menos lujoso –

-Está bien. Se ve que cocinan muy bien por aquí – Miró hacia todos lados divisando los espléndidos platos que yacían sobre otras mesas – Y el aroma es muy agradable también.

-Me alegro que sea de tu agrado –

Acto seguido el mesero volvió con una bandeja que contenía una garrafa de agua y dos copas bien decoradas con un hermoso lazo color carmesí en el tallo.

-¿Y en qué trabajas? – Preguntó Sam mientras el mesero colocaba las copas en la mesa

-Soy esclava de un odioso cascarrabias – Sam se sorprendió al igual que el mesero – No tiene tacto, no sabe tratar a la gente, paga mal y a demás es tan tedioso trabajar con él en la casa –

El mesero pareció ahogarse y tosía de manera desenfrenada.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó el moreno

-S-Si – Carraspeó nuevamente

-¿Por qué no mejor toma agua? – Le ofreció Bulma algo preocupada

El hombre vertió dicho líquido en una de las copas y se lo bebió a pecho

-¿Y por qué no renuncias? –

-Es que… A pesar de todo… Él me gusta –

El individuo escupió el agua haciendo que Sam quedara totalmente empapado.

-¡Oh! – Se exaltó Brief

-Di-Disculpe – Dijo tapándose la boca y huyó

-¿Pero qué le pasa a este? – Preguntó algo aturdido y descontento tomando una servilleta, con ayuda de la peli celeste para secarse un poco

Vegueta respiraba agitadamente, con la cara sumamente roja. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo y recostado en la pared de una de las esquinas de la parte exterior del hotel. Reclinó la cabeza en el muro y cerró los ojos para exhalar un suspiro que casi no tenía fin. Abrió lentamente los ojos y contempló las estrellas.

-No es cierto – Musito

Se volteó rápidamente y golpeó la pared con el puño cerrado

¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota?! – Pensó - ¿Dónde está mi orgullo? ¿Eh?... ¿DONDE? – Golpeó nuevamente – ¿Cómo puedo sensibilizarme por esa mujer?... Es mi sirvienta… y nada más que eso

Bulma tuvo que pagar la comida ya que a Sam le habían quitado el dinero que cargaba. Muy apenado por lo ocurrido, prometió que no volvería a suceder. Ella también se sintió mal ya que no se podía hacer más nada, no fue su culpa que le expropiaran sus pertenencias.

-Gracias de todos modos por invitarme – Decía ella ya al llegar al frente de su habitación

-No es nada. Cuando quieras. Y… nuevamente te pido perdón –

-No es nada – Introdujo la llave – Bueno. Nos veremos mañana. – Entraba

-Si, descansa – Se despidió con la mano y luego se alejó.

Seguida de eso, Brief terminó de cerrar la puerta y al girarse no vio al azabache. Se extrañó y tocó la puerta del baño

-¿Vegueta. Estas ahí? – Pero no recibió respuesta

Suspiró. ¿Se habrá molestado porque llegó 30 minutos más tarde de lo acordado?

Se quitó el vestido formal que llevaba puesto, el lindo moño que se hizo, se desmaquilló y se vistió cómodamente: una franela holgada color celeste, unos shorts blanco y arriba de esta una chaqueta color fucsia. Valla combinación, pero era la única que tenía ahí en ese momento y hacía algo de frio en el ambiente. Notó que la puertaventana que daba hacia el balcón estaba abierta y las cortinas se movían al compás de la brisa de la noche. Caminó lentamente hacia el mirador, hipnotizada por la luna que se veía grande, redonda y sobretodo muy resplandeciente observándose en las aguas del mar. Era el único faro que alumbraba la desolada playa.

Se apoyó en el barandal y con una tenue sonrisa contempló ese hermoso paisaje. Una nostalgia le creció dentro. Bostezó mientras estiraba un poco los brazos y volvía a su posición anterior con pequeños ojos. Bajó la mirada hacia la arena y… Se dio cuenta de que había una persona sentada a la orilla, al parecer también admiraba la luna. La intentó detallar mejor hasta que…

-¡¿Vegueta?! – se sorprendió.

Se colocó sus zapatos más cómodos y salió de la pieza. Bajando hacia la rivera para encontrarse con su amo.

Al estar ya ahí caminó hacia él y se paró a su lado.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó

Él la miró – Oh, ya acabaste tu velada –

-Si –

Dejó de observarla y volvió su atención a la línea donde el mar se perdía. Ella se sentó en la arena abrasando sus piernas en su pecho.

-Perdone –

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó tajante sin mirarle

-Seguramente lo que dije le incomodó –

Él se sorprendió - ¿Sabías que era yo? –

Asintió con la cabeza – Era demasiado obvio. Ya sabía yo que usted haría algo por el estilo. Todo lo hice para darle una lección – le guiñó el ojo.

Vegueta suspiró y se deshizo de ese hilo que mantenían sus ojos con los de la chica. Sin prestarle más atención al asunto hubo un largo silencio pero en seguida, después de unos minutos, Bulma optó por hablar.

-Hay frio. ¿No le parece? – Sonrió

No recibió veredicto

-¿Le sucede algo? ¿Está molesto por la jugada que le hize o porque llegué un poco tarde? ¿Será que no puede dormir? –

-¡YA DEJA DE HACER TANTAS MALDITAS PREGUNTAS! –

Ella se asustó por la repentina contestación del otro.

-Es tan egoísta… - Susurró ella lo suficientemente audible y con el entrecejo fruncido

El la miró expectante.

-Solo piensa en usted. ¿No se da cuenta que me preocupa su bienestar? – El azabache se sonrojó – Solo quiero saber si puedo hacer algo por usted. Para eso soy su sirvienta ¿No? – le observó condescendiente

Él se encogió de hombros un tanto apenado.

-Solo cállate y volvamos a la habitación – Se levantó.

Ella le miró preocupada y el joven siguió andando sin importarle si Bulma le seguía o se perdía en las aguas. Ella se levantó rápidamente al ver que la dejaba atrás y corrió hasta él tomándole el brazo. Vegueta se exaltó y la miró asombrado.

-Puede confiar en mí. Pero… Si de verdad es un tema que no quiere tocar, pues no le preguntaré más sobre eso. Pero recuerde que yo soy su sirvienta personal, y me encantaría ayudarle – Sonrió de una manera tan cálida que hasta el viento se deshizo en un instante.

No me recuerdes que eres solo mi sirvienta. No me basta con que cumplas mis órdenes. No es lo que realmente quiero Se sentía un poco triste. Pero esperaba que pronto su Orgullo reapareciera y le dijera "¡Déjate de tonterías imbécil! Hay muchas otras chicas en este maldito planeta. Ya deshazte de ella y no le prestes atención. Solo es una más" Pero él, realmente, no podía pensar así. Ella no era solo una más, ella era Bulma Brief y la única que le había causado tantos latidos en su corazón.

Brief notó que él solo se inmutaba y se limitaba a ver hacia abajo distraído y al parecer perdido en su imaginación. Lo tomó por imprevisto cuando enredó sus manos en el cuerpo de él abrasándolo de una manera maternal.

-A veces… - susurraba ella – Las personas necesitan el amor de otras para sentirse mejor. Saber que las quieren y que estarán a su lado pase lo que pase para recordarles que son especiales siempre, y que nada puede opacarles la vida – se aferró un poco más. Él joven estaba totalmente atónito. – Y quisiera pedirle que borre esa cara de su rostro, no me gusta verle tan triste. Sea cual sea el problema, tiene muchos amigos que le ayudaremos en lo que podamos. Confíe en nosotros – Le miró a los ojos

Tal vez si tenía muchos amigos aunque realmente el no los consideraba sus amigos. Él nunca tenía amigos, porque según él, en el mundo no existe tales. Pero entonces la peli azul le había demostrado cosas, cosas en las que creer ahora. Ya se daba cuenta por qué sentía tanta atracción por ella, pues porque era diferente. Aunque tarde o temprano, tenía que aceptar las cosas como eran y liberarse de las garras de su sirvienta, que sin pensarlo, era ella quien extrañamente le dominaba su sensibilidad. Tantas cosas que había descubierto, de las que aún se tenía que dar cuenta, y tan solo una noche, una noche muy aturdida.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? :D jujuju, creo que salió un poco cursi y toda la cosa. Por favor díganme si fue de su deleite n_n nuevamente muchas disculpas por demorar :P Espero que comprendan mis razones. (Lo se ó3o siempre tengo una excusa) Nos vemos en la próxima!<p>

Gracias Por Los Reviews:

-Sakury Li'Minamoto

-Aioro

-F3fitha

-Guest

-Angeline-dbz

-Flor

-Kary08

-Yoe

-Karla-20


	15. Tormenta

**Esta vez no he demorado Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto! :D Solo lean**

* * *

><p>Fue entonces esa mañana que al parecer Bulma se había despertado temprano como de costumbre y acababa de salir del baño donde encontró al azabache sentado en su cama dando un gran bostezo.<p>

- ¿Pero qué haces tú despierto tan temprano? son las 8 de la mañana -

-¿Yo que se mujer? solo abrí los ojos y ya - contestó de mala gana

Si, Bulma había vuelto a dormir con Vagueta, pues no le parecía importar el estar con el.

-No me digas que hoy te has levantado con las piernas en la cabeza - suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la puertaventana para abrirla y pasar al balcón apoyándose en el barandal para ver hacia la playa.

El lugar estaba un poco despejado y no había mucha gente en él debido a la hora. Pero logró divisar a Sam allá abajo jugando con sus amigos. Vegeta, quien se le había quedado observando por un rato, notó como su semblante dejaba ver una gran sonrisa y muy emocionada se daba la vuelta y decía:

-Saldré ya - Se apresuró a tomar su bañador y entró nuevamente al baño para cambiarse

Al desaparecer de la vista del otro inquilino, la curiosidad permitió que este se levantara a asomarse por la puerta ventana y sus sospechas eran ciertas ya que el punto de su vista era aquel mocoso. Frunció el entrecejo pero el estruendoso sonido de la puerta al ser golpeteada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Se acercó para abrirla y lo primero que vio fue a sus otras dos empleadas quienes en seguida hicieron una leve reverencia.

-Buenos días - saludaron al unisonó

-¡¿Ustedes también!? - las miró de arriba a abajo. Ya vestían su traje de baño.

-Pues si... -

-Hay que disfrutarlo. Mañana volvemos a la mansión - concluyó 18 cuando Bulma salió del baño

-Hola chicas. ¿Me acompañan abajo? - sonrió

Las jóvenes se habían puesto a jugar boleibol con Sam, mientras Vegueta las vigilaba desde la sombra.

Nunca pensó que estas vacaciones serian tan fastidiosas hasta que apareció el conejo de montes a arruinar sus días de descanso. Lo peor era que el muy idiota, tenía oportunidad con Bulma. A demás que era su chico ideal, no era su amo, o estaba encadenado a ella de esa manera.

Momento después sintió como las tres jóvenes y aquel molesto chico se sentaban a su lado respirando agitadamente debido a la excitación del juego.

-¿Terminaron con sus niñerías? - pregunto mientras tomaba del pitillo de su coctel mostrándose indiferente.

-Sí. Pero tal vez volvamos a jugar más tarde - Bulma tomaba de su agua embotellada.

-Hay mucho calor ¿No? - pregunto Videl muy agotada agitando su mano cerca de su cuello con desespero. Pero obviamente eso no serviría de nada.

-Para algo está la playa - agrego muy animado Sam- ¿Por que no solo entramos al agua? -

-Es cierto - Afirmo 18 caminando hacia el mar seguida de los otros

-¿Viene con nosotras? - preguntó Bulma deteniéndose por un momento para girarse y poder verle a la cara

-No. En estas vacaciones solo quiero librarme de todas ustedes - Contesto frio mientras se bajaba las gafas de sol y se acostaba en la arena

-Oh vamos. Usted más que nadie debería divertirse y sonreír un poco. - le extendió la mano

Sonrió de mala manera - Que bueno que estés agarrando mucha confianza, niña. Porque cuando volvamos a la mansión, seguirán siendo mis esclavas -

-Sirvientas -

-Da igual - dijo apartando la mano de la chica y caminando hacia el agua con las demás. Brief gruñó por lo bajo y camino hacia las otras. El azabache se sentó en la orilla, donde con cada soplo de viento, las olas venían hacia él y humedecían un poco su cuerpo.

Los demás jugaban con una gran pelota de playa llena de aire, muy ligera. Estaban precisamente cerca de él, aunque no muy a la orilla, y su leve jolgorio le molestaba. El solo quería paz en sus vacaciones, y con tantas cosas que habían pasado, no lo había conseguido. A demás había tenido un encuentro con sí mismo, en el que sus emociones se habían encontrado y tenido una batalla muy molesta.

De un momento a otro, por los aires voló la pelota debido al fuerte viento que hizo acto de presencia en ese mismo instante, permitiendo que aquel redondo objeto, tomara la libertad de irse lejos.

-Yo iré por ella - contestó tranquilamente la peli azul comenzando a nadar hacia su destino.

Pero las nubes empezaron a formarse alrededor del lugar comunitario, y la brisa ya no era recién nacida, ahora una fuerte ventisca arrastraba las corrientes de agua haciendo que la pelota huyera cada vez más lejos y a la joven se le hiciera más trabajo alcanzarla.

-Bulma... - medio hablo la azabache un poco preocupada

-Deja que la busque - agregó el muchacho

Al parecer se avecinaba una tormenta, pensaba Vegueta, al ver como esas malditas nubes ocultaban su preciado sol, y no permitían que se bronceara.

Por otro lado, Brief no se rendía e insistía en tomar la pelota

-Ya casi... - se decía a sí misma para darse aliento

Su suerte fue grave cuando una gran ola la tomo por sorpresa hundiéndola en el mar. La joven, algo desesperada, buscó la superficie para respirar nuevamente, ya que el oxígeno se acababa. Adjunto a este suceso, el objeto que tanto ansiaba capturar, ya se había retirado de la vista, perdiéndose en las extensas aguas.

-¡Bulma! - Gritó muy asustada Videl tapándose la boca para contener sus ansias

-¡Ni se te ocurra regresar sin esa pelota! - le gritaba Sam, a lo que la azabache y la rubia se le quedaron mirando

Vegueta, quien había observado ese acontecimiento, se levanto rápidamente de su lugar y se adentró en aquel feroz contrincante liquido. Quien diría que algo tan débil, como podrán pensar algunos sobre el agua, sea capaz de causar grandes desastres.

Gracias a los ejercicios y las prácticas que ha tenido durante años, no se le hizo complicado acostumbrarse al ritmo de las corrientes.

Bulma ya no alcanzaba el suelo debajo de sus pies, y estaba muy asustada al no conseguir nadar tranquilamente de regreso.

Por suerte, el tramo no era DEMASIADO lejos y a Vegueta no se le complicó tanto como pudo pensar llegar hasta ella.

-¡Bulma, dame la mano! - dijo extendiendo la mano para alcanzarla

Otra ola apareció para cubrirlos como si de un gran manto se tratarse, y el mayor la perdió de vista por un momento. Escurrió su cara para permitirse ver otra vez. Gracias a kami-sama, vio salir a joven para tomar aire. Por suerte no la habían llevado muy lejos.

-¡Bulma! - le llamo nuevamente

Ella hizo caso, y le tomó muy fuerte, y con temor, la mano. Este, sin dudarlo un poco, la jaló hacia él resguardándola en su pecho primero, para que se sintiera ya lo suficientemente protegida y se calmara un poco.

Acto seguido, la colocó en su espalda para comenzar a nadar hacia la orilla, donde sus compañeras observaban todo, sumamente preocupadas y una de ellas con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Sostente fuerte - le dijo y fue de regreso.

Con un poco de dificultad al tener a la joven amarrada a su espalda, mas el viento y las olas, pudo por fin llegar a la costa. A penas y Bulma podía ponerse de pie y las piernas le flaqueaban. Vegueta se lanzo a la arena, muy agotado y Brief calló en sima. Los dos respiraban como si no lo hubiesen hecho por años.

Los demás se acercaron

-¡Bulma, Bulma! - gritaba Videl y se dejó caer sobre los dos, llorando en la espalda de la peli azul.

-Qué bueno que estén bien ambos - agregó la rubia suspirando de alivio poniéndose de rodillas.

-¿Y la pelota? - preguntó Sam cruzándose de brazos - ¿Todo esto para que no la trajeras de vuelta? - hizo una pausa - Ja, que valiente... - les dio la espalda para irse, cuando la voz de Vegueta lo detuvo

-Valiente eres tu - dijo con sarcasmo mientras se quitaba a las niñas lloronas de encima para poder levantarse.

-¿Disculpa? - se volteó

-¿Que tiene de importante una pelota? - Preguntó 1 8 poniéndose de pie

-¿Saben lo que cuesta una de esas pelotas en este Hotel? -

-Tienes suficiente dinero, princesita. A demás, tu padre es el dueño. ¿O no? - Agregó Vegueta

-Bueno… -

-Era mentira… ¿Verdad? – Rió victorioso

Sam lo ignoró. La verdad, es que tenía tanto cuerpo como estupidez. Vegueta podía ser muy ambicioso, niño rico, mal educado, pero ¿En qué cabeza cabe, el pensar de esa manera tan egoísta? En serio. ¡Es solo una simple pelota! A demás de que era un falso

-Total... - continuó acercándose a Brief - Espero que estés bien - sonrió tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Bulma, de un empujón, le apartó la mano.

-Por favor, no quiero que me toques. ¿Está bien? - lo miró seria.

Vegueta tuvo ganas de matar a golpes al mocoso, pero la novia de Krilin, al notarlo, lo detuvo

-Eres muy linda pero... - Hablaba el moreno intentado ser amable, aunque ya eso no servía - ...nadie querrá a una niña mala -

-Yo te mostraré lo que es ser una niña mala - masculló 18 y esta vez fue su amo quien la detuvo para que no lo moliera a golpes, no aun.

Bulma no dijo más, y dejó que se alejara.

Eran las 7 de la noche y todos se encontraban en la habitación compartida de Bulma y Vegueta. Después del terrible trauma que la chica había tenido, todos optaron por irse esa misma noche. Casi no habían hablado mucho. Ya recogían todo el equipaje a punto de salir.

-Bueno, nosotras vamos bajando - Dijo 18 llevando las maletas junto con Videl

-Yo también iré - se levantó el chico de la cama tomando uno de sus grandes bolsos, pero ya las otras se habían retirado.

-Amo, espere - habló Bulma detrás de él, haciéndole detener.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustadote owo (?) jajaja, ahora he empezado con la tortura de las clases y el trabajo. Tal vez me pierda por unas semanas ;w; Perdonen. Nos vemos en la próxima.<strong>

**MUCHISISISISIMAS gracias por los Reviews, saben que es la comida de los escritores:**

****Karry08

Vegitta May

ariana usagi

Karla-20

Sakury Li'Minamoto


	16. CANCELADO

Esta historia la he decidido cancelar u.u Les pido disculpas por todo. Fui irresponsable al no actualizar a tiempo, fui irresponsable al no seguirla :c

Realmente el Vegueta y Bulma no es lo mio. Es decir, son una linda pareja y todo, pero no me llena. No es mi fuerte. No soy fan del VeguetaxBulma

Creé la historia ya que cuando me inicié en fanfic, mi anime favorito era Dragon Ball, y vi que la pareja que molaba más era la de estos dos personajes :/ entonces una noche pensando, creé esta trama. no porque a mi me encantase, sino por que era el auge y quise satisfacer a mis lectores u.u No pensé en mis gustos.

Y es que bueno, realmente uno escribe algo que a los demás les guste. :c Como dije antes, no odio esta pareja y tampoco me desagradan, solo que no me inspiran a imaginar ^^ es todo. DISCULPEN.

Si han leido hasta aquí, significa que realmente les ha importado, así que les diré:

El haberla cancelado no significa que no la continuaré. A lo que me refiero es...

No pienso borrar la historia, al contrario, la dejaré aquí como 'Finalizada' Pero la acabaré cuando me decida a escribir u.u

Esto no es que... mañana... pasado mañana... en una semana... en un mes.. No, La continuaré quizas en muuuuucho tiempo cuando la inspiración me llegue y pueda sentarme a escribirla -.- Por los momentos no lo haré.

A demás tengo varias que no he terminado pero que las estoy siguiendo, creo que esta es la unica con la que de verdad me ha abandonado mi musa :/

Cuando actualice, en el año de la pera xP No les obligaré a dejar review. Eso queda en ustedes si desean hacerlo, ya que he sido una muy mala escritora por dejar esto así u.u Ya no se como mas disculparme :c de verdad estoy muuuy apenada pero... no puedo hacer más Y.Y

Si desean hablar conmigo, insultarme, darme latigo, tirarme tomates :c Les dejo mi Twitter por donde mas de una me ha contactado ^^ Saben que si me siguén les doy follow back al que sea C':

Sin otra cosa que decir, me retiro y me arrodillo ante ustedes lectores ;n; Merezco que me lancen tomates. Quizas los vea en otra ocasión.

Muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias por los reviews de verdad de todo corazón. Los amo!

Bye-Bye-Bee!~


End file.
